Dragon Steel
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: Ch.11 is up!Seqeual:THE LAST PHOENIX!Haley Long andor everyone else deals with the angst of Jake's 4th year absence.But when a new threat arises and Hailey's the only one left to save everyone,will the former protecter come forth?FINISHED!Thx 4 R&Ring.
1. Four years leading up to this

**A/N:**Due to the fact that I got this idea in my head about a week ago and it's been nagging at me ever since to get started.I've decided to write the sequeal early,because for one thing,it's been nagging at me.Two,I've gotten so many requests for a sequeal and three,well.I just plaining loved the first one!Now keep in mind I won't be rushing anything.With new surprises in store and questions raised in my last story being awnsered in this one,it's no wonder I couldn't sleep that first night or two knowing I was delaying something wanted to type. And no,this isn't a "Juniper Lee" image I'm trying to pull off just in case you may think that.Anywho,with that said,here's the sequeal!

Four years after the Phoenix incident:In New York City...

Hailey Long,thirteen and dressed in a purple shirt with a dark blue strip in the middle with long jeans and her hair loose down to the middle of her back,sat perched precariously on the edge of a building,coolly scanning the paved streets below her as she watched for anything that could go wrong.But with all the events that had lead up to her being named the new American Dragon,she knew that it wasn't too often anymore things between the magic world and the regular world got out off hand.Looking down to her left,she noticed two of her Brother's old friend's going down the sidewalk.She almost went down to say hi,but something held her back.Something she couldn't explain,

"I can't believe it,"she sighed deeply to herself,rising to her feet and started to sprout her lavender wings for no apparent reason,"It's been four years today since Jake left and still...still I sense that he's near me.Just waiting for me to come and see him again."

Indeed,it had been exactly that long since Jake Long,the person and/or Dragon that a lot of people knew and liked.Had disappeared from his ceil and had never been seen again,nor Rose either.Some speculated that he had been tricked to the dark side and had left on his on accord,other's thought he was kidnapped and possibley slayed by other Huntsmembers as a result of Huntsmaster's defeat.But for the select few who still clinged to hope that Jake hadn't just left without thinking it through,it was better to keep those thoughts to themselfs.

Finally extending her wings outward to lift off the building,Hailey glanced both ways to make sure no one was coming,as she lowered herself down to the sidewalk with some gentle,coetaneous flaps as she carefully descended to the ground.Grinning a bit as she realized she had made it without anyone seeing her,Hailey started to slowly back up,but not before she felt someone's presence without even touching them.Did she whirl around and brace herself for the fact that for the first time in only a years time,she had been nonchalant about things,

"What?"she gasped in a rushed breath of both surprise and relief,"It's...it's...only you two.How did you know I was up there?"

"Oh please,girl.If you knew how many times you're brother would sneak off and do things behind our backs,you'd know more of what to suspect too,"Trixie,who was a Senior now and earning money off of teaching kids 5-12 to hip-hop,repiled back casually as she handed some of the new accessories she bought for the kids she taught who didn't have the neassary ones over to Spud,"And besides,who else would be up on top of the same building she's been for the last four years everytime the Annivesary of...well...you know what I'm sayin."

"Uh,if by sayin,you mean the fact that everytime this day comes around that we all just ignore it and try to aviod it due to the fact that Jake's been gone for that long,is what you're sayin,"Spud,who was also a Senior and going to college on a scholarship he got for skateboarding,finished for her obliviously,"Then yes,me and her both _totally _get what you're saying!"

"Right,"she said flatly and then added a little more energetically as always,"And I get that you're still a few hundred brain cells short of ton."

"You guys,"Hailey interjected with her first laugh that day,"You're still the same after all this time,"she then paused and started to say in her normal,perky voice,"Well,what are you guys doing all the way down here anyways?I was just rapping it up on patrol here."

"If a few of Spud's supposively 'in exisit' brain cells are some how functioning properly,then the ticket both for the Karma concert tonight should be just about a block away,"Trixie told Hailey directly,but kept glaring at Spud out of the corner of her eye,"Hey,"she suddenly sounded elated,"Why don't you come with us?I know you're into the whole classical-jazzy-music thing.But Kidz-Are-Rockin-My-Aftertoon,who happen not to be kids at all,are for everyone!You should really think about it."

Hailey thought about this for a moment,her other friends,Chelsea a punk-rock/goth girl and JD a rapping DJ had tried to talk her into it too and not that she didn't think that crossing culture bounderies concerning musical productions wasn't interesting,but the time she always wanted to be alone had to been today and also to do her duties as the American Dragon had made her lie and say she had more work to do at her Grandfather's shop.So with a strained smile,she only shook her head and started to uneasily side-step Trixie and Spud,

"It sounds like a load of fun guys,"she prompted them appreciatively,as she started to move quicker towards the end of the block,"But you know,I've got other things to do and places to see and...well,you know,I really don't have the time.So,you know,I better..."

"Listen,we know it's hard for you,"Trixie suddenly became aware of Hailey's nervousness and approached her gently,"Jake wasn't just our best friend,he was you're brother."she tried to offer Hailey a hopeful smile,"And you should never get you're hopes up about him,you know,coming back and all that.But just remember,Jake really did care about the ones he,well,I guess we better be going now."

She watched them as they went in the opposite direction and resumed thier normal selfs.Without thinking about it,she started to head off down her block and down the few streets she had to go to get back to her home.On her way there,she noticed the sun was hanging overhead and that it's rays were starting to make things a little blurry,which caused her to get a mental image of the last time she had seen Jake.Hurt and angered,but had that really drove him become bad?She pondered on that heavily,as she finally came upon her front stoop and heard the familiar crys of her baby brother,Skyler,crying in the distance.Perking a bit at his sound,Hailey strolled up the steps almost casually and entered her home with an open mind.She had left early that morning and didn't know how her parents would react.

"Hailey,do you think you could give me a hand with these sheets?"Her Mother inquired her briskly,as she seperated some of the bed sheets she had piled up high both her hands and held them out for Hailey to take,"her smile broandened some,"Skyler contributed again."

As Hailey smiled back and came over to assist,she noticed with not too much shock that her Mom was pretty much forcing cheerfullness that day and even when Hailey frowned at her phoeiness,she still only dismissed the start of talking about Jake with a stiff shake of her head and a firm nod towards the laundry room.Only an instant hiccup from Skylar made her look down again,he was nearing three and looked a bit like Jake.But the only difference was Skyler's flat light brown hair and curious way about him,where he didn't really remind anybody of Jake,but he didn't quite fill the void left by his absience.Hailey only partly grinned,before she went to go help her Mom.

Later that day in Hailey's room...

_Another day of fighting as the so-called American Dragon,_Hailey mused to herself a bit idly,as she lean her back on the back board of her bed_,I don't know why,but I thought today was the day that Jake might_...She let her thoughts and memmories of Jake diminish,as a single tear ran down her cheek and she began to focus on something else,_The way Alex Robinsion looked at me last Friday_...

Hailey almost got the spontanous urge to bolt up from where she was and literally snatch the phone off the hook,as she almost dialed the number of the hottest,new student.Alex Robinsion was a generally laid-back and easy-going kid of boy,who never really showed off or acted too cool for school.Who was just someone who made friends easily and although he hand girls hanging off of him,he and Hailey still had thier 'close encounters' with each other.Usually Hailey was a little shy,compared to her ususal up-beat and lively self,but on days like this and only when she came close to Alex was she tounge-tied.However,over time Alex had made it easier to talk with him and even seemed to like spending some more of his time with her recently.She didn't know if it was permanet,but she liked the extra attention.

_The two greatest things ever that could come true are seeing Jake again and hearing Alex_ _say he likes me,likes me,_Hailey almost scoffed at the Elementary way of saying "I love you" but gradually smiled at both subjects and figured that as long as she had to be the American Dragon and keep a good relationship with Alex going,while still waiting for her Brother.It was most defiantly worth it.

It may seem a little cliche' a bit at first...or not.But I have a lot planned for this one,so be prepared!Which I know you will.Anywho,I hope this was a good approach to my sequeal and one can never be too sure.But,will see what happens next,ttylz!

LP


	2. Rumors

**A/N:**You might not know this,but I used the name 'Dragon Steel' based off of one of my faviote books as a kid.Remarkably,it turns out that there's a charator in the story named...weird,Thorn.And the plot is similar in some ways,I loved the book and title so much I gave the title to my sequeal.But...not to the avail that I'll be adding a whole lot of content from the orginial book.Anywho,thanks for reviewing y'll and here's repiles like last time!

Repiles:

**YFWE:**Well,some things changed and one thing lead to another...it being me typing a sequeal of course!

**CelloSello2007:**Is this the first time you were logged in to review?Hmm,can't remember.Anywho,thanks for adding me!

**AmericanDragonFan:**Actually it's spelled 'Hailey' and although she does miss her Brother,she is going to have more on her shoulders to deal with shortly.However,I never said Jake wasn't coming back or anything...lolz.

**EvilAngelOfDarkness:**Yes,it's very...'wicked' awesome!I'm glad you know what to expect from me,I think.By the way,who's Cat?Guess it's you,but can't be too sure.C yaz!

Continueing...

Hailey awoke to the feel of someone yanking the covers off of her bed and the instant rush of wind caused her to shiver slightly in the presence of whoever had done it.She groggily tried to reach up for the covers again,but whoever was there held them up and over her head.For a moment,just a breif moment,she thought she could hear the sound of her older Brother's voice.But the second she straightened up with her eyes wide and expectant,all she saw was her Father standing a few feet from her bed.A classic grin plastered on his face,

"Hailey hoo,if you don't get off to school you're going to be late,"he told her in a rather corny,singsong voice,"So wakey wakey then!"

"_Dad,_"Hailey groaned wearily and finally managed to swing her legs over the side,but she was feeling more in spirit and cheery today,"OK Dad,"she laughed riantly,glad to be feeling like her old self,"But you have to leave first,I can't get dress with you in the room!"

Remembering back to when they had first told thier Father about the exsistence of Dragons,Hailey climbed the rest of the way out of bed and went to work on getting dressed and brushing her hair.Essentially,they had grimly held the fact that he may not be pleased with the result of the fact they had been keeping it a secret from him for 13 years.But after a while,he had merely dismissed it as not being important enough to get mad over.Well,it was important.But the fact was,Jake was gone and hadn't been sighted for four years.

On her way to school...

The new Karma song,Rock Til' Ya Drop,boomed loudly in the set of head phones Hailey had put on,as she made her way to school.It's notes kept rising and falling,as she moved to it's beat every few steps.She was about to make a turn on her Grandfather's street,which would further lead her to school sereval more blocks away,when she felt a hand reach out to grab her by her arm and pulled her impulsively from the side of the building and into the shop.Once she was inside,she saw Grandpa sitting at a small table with unpleasant look on his facs at her,as the steamy,blue claw she had been snatched by retreated in her Grandfather's hand,

"First off,"she breathed in renovately,then exhaled with a sense of recovery,"How did you learn how do to that?Secondly,I'm going to be late and thirdly...why are you two looking at me like that?Is there some sort of cruical thing I need to break up or something."

"The Mist Hand is an accient and not fully understood ability you gain as an Adult Dragon,"Lahoshi started to say,but then shook his head and began to explain to her more seriously,"Hailey,you have been the American Dragon now for nearly three years.You've had you're share of obsticles and although you were still young,you worked hard and understood what needed to be done,"he rubbed his temples,before turning his eyes to look into his Grandaugthers,as he said unambiguously,"You have been there for all this time you're Brother hasn't,but you must know a new threat has emerged.Much greater then you have ever faced,young is,that after the Dark Dragon disappeared,his final words were of a secret.A secret that is,he had a Grandson and his Grandson is to continue his most sinister legacy."

"Basically,Gramps here has been held up so long in his shop without any real little thing since little Sky came and you're summit last year,that he's picking up on every little bit of word that floats around the Magic World and this just happens to be one of the juciest in a while,"Fu added insouciantly,shuffling a deck of cards on the far side of the table they were sitting at,but as soon as he recieved a not-so-amused glare from his partner,he only grinned and laughed sheepishly,"Of course,what'd I know!I'm just a talking Dog with an ear for the occasional gossip and...erm...not so occasional small bet,"he sighed and shrugged,"He's hardly ever been wrong,so take it away!"

"With that said and done,"Grandpa finished with a still slight peeved mood to him,he turned back to Hailey and smiled lightly,"All I want you to do is go and make sure nothing is out of the ordinary at school.It's only a rumor,but it's also said that he moved to a few months ago to here in Manhattan,but that's only a rumor.Still,it's you're duty as the American Dragon to investigate anyways.So,off with you,get to school,"he suddenly ushered her out the door and shooed her off briskly off,"You don't want to be late,now do you?"

A few minutes later at...school.

Hailey still had the subject of 'A new Dark Dragon' very much on her mind,as she almost absentmindedly wandered on to her School Campess and up to the front doors for when they would ring the bell to let them in,_The Grandson of the original Dark Dragon?Whoa,time out!This is all happening at once,it's just too fast,_her mind bustled lively with thought,as she neared the crowd of kids chattering amongst themselfs,_But if the rumors are true,which,knowing rumors_..._knowing rumors.Are probabley just farfetched,but if they are.That means he might be here,in my school!Boy and all this time I thought my life was sometimes uneventful,_she continued to think to herself,until she saw Chelsea and DJ a few feet from the front door.

"Hey,guys!"Hailey accosted them quickly,as she jogged up to where they were and glanced around curiously,"So,have you seen Alex?"

"Hail,you differently have the hots for this guys,"Chelsea told her through narrow eyes and then to grin deviously,"Well,hottie.He's over there by James Duncan and Rick Carsito and all the screaming harpies fled the sceene just moments ago."

DJ only quirked a brow,"What do you girls see in that guy anyways?"he quipped both girls coolly,"He's alright,but he's no Nicky Hartin."

"He's better then that,"Chelsea repiled concisely and then challenged more determinedly,"Why?I thought you and him were friends."

"Acquaintances."

Chelsea only rolled her eyes skyward and motioned for Hailey to start to move over towards him.Nodding in part,she slowly started to make her way over to him.They had been through some real close encounters with each other.Like the School Dance,the Picnic and in the hall too.Alex Robinsion had came to Hailey's school just a few months after school had started and although they hadn't instantly clicked,over a course of a week or so.Alex's deep gold eyes had eventually met up with Hailey's light green and the rest was History.

"Oh!"Alex interupted his conversation over new bike attachments with Rick immediately as soon as he saw Hailey,"Hey,"he smiled at her warmly and then sort of dismissing the other two guys,with them giving him an understanding nod and thumb-up signs,after they left,he finally inquired her playfully,"I was starting to wonder whether you were going to make it on time or not."

"Yeah,I was late...with,um,finishing a report."Hailey laughed back enthusastically,glad to see he was happy to see her,like she knew he would be almost instantly,"So,"she started to move to either side of him causally,"It's pretty nice out,real rainy lately...you know."

"Very nice now."Alex nodded in agreement and before silence could form,he glanced down at his watch to check the time and then smiling,he took Hailey by the hand and moved slowly a little out of all the other crowds of kids,"Look,it's really hard to say this in front of everyone,"he started to blush slightly,as he continued on couragously,"But I just wanted to thank you for being there for me."

"Be there?"Hailey's faced clouded with confusion,as started to get an odd feeling inside,"What about everyone else you hang out with?"

"Who?Oh,you mean my buds and a few thousand giggling girls that stalk me wherever I go,"he smirked when he got her notion,but then turned solemn,"No,but really.You've been real open and honest since I got here and I feel like I can really talk to you Hailey."

"I,"she began to say gaspingly,but then tried to calm down as she felt her cheeks were burning,"I feel like I can really talk with you too."

The bell sounded before either one could say anymore and Hailey's turn to say anything more was cut short,as Alex seemed to be swept in a tide of other kids and she was left to wallow in mixed feelings of being both brimming at the fact that Alex Robinsion really liked her and the fact of being worried that she might do something wrong.But the real fact was,he had finally confessed that he felt more comfortable to talk to her then others!With some other unsolved thoughts put to rest temporarily in the back of Hailey's mind,she trailed with a bounce in her step,as she made her way after her peers.Unbeknownst to her,that something bigger then she ever faced was about to occur.

Well,I hope this as left a nifty little cliffhanger with a lot of questions raised and a lot of theroies formed.But mainly though,I just love to keep everyone in suspence as always.So keep it real and stay tuned for the most exhlirating ch. yet!Oh and for those of you whose still waiting to find out what ever happened to Jake and Rose,be paitent!Only time will tell what will happen to those two...well a few more chaps. and you'll find out,I guess.C yaz!

LP


	3. Confrontion lacks hesistation

**A/N:**For all of you whose action-crazed,this chapter is jam-packed with new surprises and etc.Also,most of you have already assumed who the new Dark Dragon was.But there's a bit of a different twist this time.This being one of the better (and longer) chapters.But it's worthwhile to start building up the suspence more and even...well...enough rambling!Here's...repiles!

Repiles:

**Ananomous:**Well,first.It's spelled _anonymous_ and second you might want to read the first story before you take a look at my sequeal.I don't know rather to consider you're reivew as flaming or constructive critism.However,you are entilted to you're oppion.But maybe you're just not in to my story yet,I know I made a few errors occasionally.But since this doesn't come with spellcheck,I can't copy and paste it into my web browser's spellcheck and I try my best when I can to come back and fix it when I can and I do think out what I write but type it down as soon as I like it...well basically you get my memo.I'm not perfect!But is it really that bad?I mean,I'm just starting to write it.And yes,I do call myself a writer.Thanks for asking!I wouldn't be one if I didn't write.lolz!

**EvilAngelOfDarkness:**Aw,I like that name!Update Her Fate soon!I can't wait to see it,truth be told,I can't wait for ALL stories to be updated...Perhaps I should seek professional help or something?Alas,it costs too much. -sighs-

**MegaLaMainacOfTheNorth:**I'm not spilling the beans on anything yet!Acutally...no!Must...refrain...from...blabbing.Can't wait to read you're next chappie,byez!

**YFWE:**You're calculations are correct!Some people have had a theory out loud,but thank the stars and comets I'm not talking.Now on to you're story,Oridnary is one of my TOP fav songs ever!Next to The Reason and Behind These Hazel Eyes and a few select others.

**CelloSolo2007:**Anger managment isssues?Nah,just kidding!But without good cliffhangers,how couldn't we have such great storys?Hmm,I wonder if I'm quoating someone or maybe I just made it up.Yeah,I'll go with that last one.c yaz!

**KrazieShadowNinja:**Acututally,I didn't log in for the first time ever in a review just last week!I think.You and Cello seem to have something in common,a complete and aboslute haterd of cliffhangers!Ah well,life goes on.lolz!

Continueing...

Sitting at the front of her Biology class,Hailey was hardly listening to anything her Teacher,Mr. Dunnsworth,was saying.Her mind kept replaying all the events that had lead up to Alex acutally saying something personal and deep to her.She knew he probabley just meant he liked her as only a very good friend,but what if it was more?The faint sound of someone walking her way didn't phase her,but only when a stern slamming of a yellow ruler came flying down onto her desk in front of her,did she abruptly escape her reverie to turn up and listen,

"Do you think this is the time for daydreaming,Ms. Long?"Mr. Dunnsworth inquired her sharply,taking the ruler he had only seconds ago struck her desk with and began patting it lightly but impaitently on his upturned palm,"Or,is doing it at home in you're sleep not possible..."

"Well...um,no.I do homework and other things at home Mr. D."she repiled back pertly,smiling in the back of her mind at other more seemingly important thoughts,but when she suddenly realized what she was doing,she was promt to reply,"I mean!I'm...um,sorry."

"Oh,knock off the delusional stammering and get the reports Ms. Riderson have behind you."He waved his hand at her conclusively and headed back for his desk to begin preparing to grade the reports before the bell rang,but not before leaving her with an argus-eyed look.

"I think he has it out for me,"Hailey turned to whisper carefully to Chelsea,who handed her the papers with a frown in reply.

"I think you just need to stop thinking about Mr. Good-looking and concentrate on you're work,"She told Hailey straightforwardly,brushing back some of the brownish banks from her eyes to tell her friend know she meant it,"Besides,he has it out for _all _of us!Not just you."

Turning her head moderately,she took notice that DJ had been listening off to her right and nodded in correspondence,but he went back to work as soon at Mr. Dunnsworth's eyes peered up a bit to see if anyone was misbehaving while he was occupied.Sighing deeply,she started back to her assignment as the Teacher got up again and collected thier homework.

Later that day...

Pratically bursting out the front doors,Hailey took off at an alarming rate towards the Jewelery shop.Today was her Mother's birthday and she had been entrusted with the money to buy her a 18 kart gold chain necklece on her way home from school,because her Father was working and Skyler was too young.He had slipped her the 50 dollar bill before she had left the house and knew that her whole family would be home fairly soon and that time was of the essence if she was to run to the store and make it back before that time arrived,

"Hailey!"she heard and even felt someone behind her calling her name,a quick thought crossed her mind but she dismissed it and turned to smile almost ear-to-ear as she saw a familar figure hurry up to her and stop just a few feet in front of her to catch his breath.

"You move pretty fast when you want to."Hailey had to laughed at him good-naturedly,helping him up by the arm as he was still catching the last few gulps of air he needed to start talking,"I'm pretty fast to.Well,when I'm on the rebound of things usually."

"Pretty much,"Alex laughed back some and then continued by saying frankly,"You know that you have a 'real' sense of humor,not fake or forced,but just a genuine thing about you that truely makes you funny,"Not to sound like I'm boasting about you though,"he smiled but then asked her a little hesistantly,"So,do you want to go see the Karma concert this weekend?It's already sold out,but I've got two tickets for it. And it's suppose to be pretty good.You know,aside from some other awesome bands and some just plaining bad ones."

"I'll have to ask my parents,"Hailey awnsered imbuemently,that's when something else came to mind,"Hey,"she said with a breath of excitement,her emerald eyes lighting up,"Why not come with me?It's my Mom's birthday and I have to get her present."

Suddenly though,Alex's whole demeanor seemed to change.He began to look pale and beads of perspiration were starting to form on his forehead.Grimacing,he started to back away a few feet and his eyes turned strangely round as he shook his head vigorously,

"Sorry,Hailey,"he finally spoke up besoughtingly,turning on his heel and heading up the main road in the opposite direction with his hands dug deep within his jean pockets,as he turned to tell her backwards then rush along,"But I've got some other things to take care of."

With a worried look,Hailey watched him disappear behind a building on the corner of the street heading uptown and somehow fought off the urge to go after him.But she felt an unsettled and bothered feeling in the pit of her stomach,as she finally gave up on hoping to see him round the corner and come back to tell her what was amatter and started off running in the opposite direction,just remembering her errand.

And...

Further along her way there,she sensed that she wasn't alone on the questionably vacant sidewalks.With only a car or two passing by every 20 seconds or so,but Hailey didn't have the time to worry with such feelings.As she was only a mere three blocks away from the jewelery store and had the money for her Mother's gift grasped firmly in her hand,she was about to pass an alley,but something about it made her stop dead in her tracks.Breathing heavily,she turned to fact the semi-shadowed parted enterance and looking behind her,she started to move catiously a few steps in and whispering,"Eye of the Dragon," allowed her to scan the darkened space cluttered with old trashcans and cardboard boxers.After revealing nothing,she started to make her way out,but that's when she felt something grab on to her ankle.

"What!"She screamed at the shock of being dragged in,but upon further inspection she saw it was only a small Lepercon holding on tightly to her and whimpering some when she kneeled down to it's level,"What's wrong little guy?"she asked him gently,"Why are you..."

"A Dragon,"the smallish green creature murmured warbly,fear starting to fill his eyes,"A...a dark Dragon has gotten passed Magical security and is going to steal the Dragonite,you have to stop it!If he gets ahold of it...he'll...oh,dear...he'll..."

Recognizing insticntively that the Lepercon Security Guard was too afraid to say anymore and that in deed the rumors going around were most likely true at this point,Hailey took the Lepercon on her back as she called,"Dragon up!" and began to flap as hard and fast as she could to the nearby museum,which secretly held the enterance to the Magic Museum hidened underneath it.Hailey's Dragon form was very impressive.She was,of course,purple.But larger green eyes then a normal Dragon,she resembled Jake in someways and had blue crests that went down her back that went up and then bent backwards all the way to her tail,which was a little longer then his,

"Hold on,"She told the clinging and still trembling Lepercon on her back,as she chuted downwards and nearly crashed into the side of the tan-bricked building.Without a second's thought,she scrambled into the bushes.But once she saw no one,she turned her head to face her sender,"Alright,"she took a moment to sigh and set him down gently but hastily,"Are you sure he's in there?"

When he nodded slowly,she explained for him to stay in the bushes and went up to start pressing certain loose bricks on the building's side and before she knew it,a small passageway opened and she stepped inside heedfully.It took Hailey down a few floors,before the door opened and she flew out of it quietly.With her guard up,she catiously landed and moved in on a dark figure only about forty feet away.

"OK,pal."Hailey annouced her arrival to the shadowy creature,as it cocked it's head her way in the midst of it only inches away from grabbing hold of a glowing,crimson gem that seemed to float in place just slightly over it's ivory pedestal,"I'm here and I'm ready!"

It grinned wickedly at her and turned in response to start walking forward before he was out of the shadows and more into the light,which revealed him as a large ebony Dragon,around Hailey's size and age,with glowing yellow eyes and except for his younger appearance and eyes,looked exactly as the orginial Dark Dragon did.The two started to environ each other slowly and warily,especially Hailey,

"So you're the American Dragon I've been hearing so much about,"he inquired her in a deep and even voice,intimidation and over-confidence becoming obvious as his first tactic to try on Hailey,"Well,that is,you are the Second American Dragon."

"I guess you've heard rumors too,"She humored him nervelessly,preparing herself for whatever he might dish out,"And the ones on you aren't pleasant,"but she soon turned serious in her attempt to start getting him to talk,"OK,tell me,why are you stealing the Dragonite?"

Shaking his head slowly but mind-numbingly,"Dragon,hasn't you're _Grandfather _taught you anything,"his tone grew even more deeper and darker,as he delivered the final words to the introduction,"Play first,and if you survive,ask questions later."

With that,he lunged at her with his claw held back,as he sent a surge of dark lightening her way.Tooken by surprise,Hailey dived under him when the two where almost in a freezeframe flight postion and taking him by his tail just as he was passing above her,she swung with all might and sent him hurtling into a potrait of an old Magic bean plantation.As Hailey dove for the portrait,the Dark Dragon sent a fire wave and cinged it before it reached her claws.Gritting her teeth,Hailey braced herself,as he swooped in on her and the two started exchanging blows.The Dark Dragon was a fair contender,but Hailey still seemed on top of him.Or,so it seemed that way.

"Not bad so far,"he commented on her in a cool voice,as she delivered a powerful punch into his ribs when he was cut off guard.

"Not bad yourself,"Hailey repiled curtly and was about to swing her balled fist into his other side,when he caught her right in the middle.

"But certainly not good enough."

He told her coldly,as he twisted her by the wrist and with only one claw,almost effortlessly tossed her sideways and into some bust of the Founders of the Museum.With one last sly grin her way,he made his way over towards the stop sign-shaped gem which Hailey had assumed by then was the Dragonite.But as she got up to try and stop him,she felt the extent of the damange he done to her wrist.So,rubbing it ferverishly,she gave a running start and almost seemed to have the upperclaw on his retreating back.But he snapped around just at that second and caught her in a darkened forcefield,that lasted long enough for him to grab the gem and fly.

The black prison soon faded from around her,but for some reason she couldn't find the strength to pursue the new threat she was determined to go after.But even just barely flapping there in the air,seemed to weigh her down and before she knew it she was too tired to even more.She had missed getting her Mother's gift to her on time,Hailey thought with regret flooding her mind.But even more serious,she had let the new Dark Dragon get away,which made the feeling of it all just that much worse.The more she struggled to get up,however,the more weakened and fragile she felt.Soon her eye lids grew to heavy too keep open and suddenly she found herself contained within the realm of sleep.With only the haunting dreams of how she had let one of the newest and even biggest threats of all get away,to burden her.

Well,it certainly doesn't sound good.And it doesn't get much better the next chapter either...oh wait.Yeah it does!But I'm not giving anything away,so stay tuned!

LP


	4. Memmories searched and served

**A/N:**Hey yll!I've been through a lot this last weekend and it's been both tiring and exciting.For those of you who wonder what about,it had to do with adoption,first visits and lots and lots of crying...just a mushy sob story I blabbed to everyone once I got home late Sunday.But anywho,I've got some fresh ideas for this one and yes,more of what y'll expect!So,without further ado,here's replies!

Replies:

**Ananomous:**Funny.I've never known,seen or heard of that as a last name.But that's totally besides the point,I've read and even seen some of the other reviews you've left on other pll's storys.It's acutally called chain spam,but I'm not going to say anymore.You seem to point out some good points and the whole 'bad mood' thing kind of makes me suspicious.But I don't hold grudges!Just make sure you throughly read a story before doing something like that.This is place is about reading and supporting others trying to become writers,etc.

**CelloSolo2007:**Geez!OK,ok.I realize it seems I didn't _quite _get her name precise.That's my cousins name also and assuming that was close to how this Haley was spelled...I dunno.Snap descision,I guess you can say.But since it's not a radical change to anything,I wouldn't mind at all spelling it without the "I".Although I like "Hailey" better.I know the concept of making and 'spelling' things as right as you can.

**MegaLaManiacOfTheNorth:**Hmm...never heard of that song.Sounds cool though,I'll have to look into it sometime.Yeah,it seems that sooner or later something like this would happen here.Knowing chatrooms and other places you can get bashed at.Well,update you're story soon or if you have already since this weekend I'll have to read it then.Voodoo doll?You're so mean...but smart!Nah,it's not nice to go after someone like that.Revenge in moderation is bad enough,but too much is overwhelming.A quote?Not really,I come up with them sometimes.Like,Look on to the Dawn of the Future;ignore the Window to the Past.

**YFWE:**NOT FUNNY?That was on of the funniest,well-presented fics I've seen on this site!You have an awesome sense of humor.I have yet to see him put a fic on this site for us to view.Then again,it's the decision of this site if he's breaking rules or whatever.lolz,you 'almost' spelled his name right.Which,he didn't almost completely.But anywho,really hope you update soon and don't get bashed like that again.C yaz!

**Worker72:**Hey,been waiting for ya to review for a while!Yeah,that's where I'm aiming at.'Someone' had to make a change and she just seemed like the perfect target.You know,you should write a story someday too.I dunno,I guess it's just that I hate not getting to review other pll who review my stories.Call it a habiet,if you will...lolz!byez!

I'd do more...but I 'really' want to get on with the story,so here we go!

Continueing...

A distant voice echoed clamourously in Haley's already throbbing head,it had been faint at first,but now it was coming in more loud and clear by the second.She couldn't quite make out who the voice belonged to quite yet,but as the heaviness and numbness that her whole entire body had had to endure for however long she had been out started to lessen,the effects of what had happened before she was trapped and knocked out by the new Dark Dragon resufaced.And made her sit up so straight and suddenly,she almost fainted again,

"Whoa,whoa,kid.Take it easy,"Fu Dog warned her expeditiously,coming over to place cool cloth on her forehead,"You're still recovering."

"Recovering?"Haley repeated after him in a sort of daze,laying as still as a piece of cardboard upon thinking of her last memmories.

"Exactly,"He told her hurriedly,as he scrambled into the back of the shop to retrieve something,"You weren't pretty when they found you knocked out cold in that Muesm,"he tried to smile favorabley,as he came and handed her a glass,"Not meaning that in a bad way either."

"The last thing I remember..."Haley went off somewhat blankly,her face tightening in concerntration and absorbtion as she tried her hardest to recall the last thing that happened before she woke up back in the shop,"...was us fighting and then..."she went pratically pale,as she could finally get the last image of the Dark Dragon getting away with the Dragonite,"Where's Grandpa?Where's the Dark Dragon?How-?"

"Haley,"Fu cut her off firmly but understandingly,"He's been,"he sighed insipidly and climbed up on the edge of Haley's bed to explain,"First off,the Dragonite our new friend stole is the most powerful gem in the galaxy.It's that way because,whoever possess's it can control Dragons and since he has it,Gramps just took off and I couldn't snap him out of it.From what I've been hearing,_all _the Dragons around the world are being hypnotized and are being brainwashed into doing the new Dark Dragon's bidding and take over the Magic World."

"You're kidding?"Haley gasped with astonishment,starting to feel the strength to stand,"That's impossible...it's unlogical...Grandpa's one of the strongest Dragons out there!He wouldn't be affected like that by just a silly gem,not 'every' Dragon.It's completely wack!"

"Wack or no wack,"Fu argued coolly,his paws dug deep on his wrinkled gray hips,"There's a new threat in town,you were unable to stop him on you're first try,he's been forming an alligance of mesmerized Dragons since just a few hours ago and the rest of us are outta ideas."

Haley stopped to consider all she was being told.On one hand,she had tried her best to stop him and there just wasn't time to beat herself up over it anymore but on the other,she might have to pit againist other Dragons that might even be some of her friends and to make matters more differcult,she couldn't even barely scar thier so-proclaimed leader the new Dark Dragon either,

"Hey,"she paused from putting the empy glass of water on the counter and turned with a quirked brow,"How was _I_ not hypnotized,Fu?"

"Because luckily the guys who found you sprawled out at the Muesm ,happened to come across some Anti-Dragonite that just happens to be a lot more common the regular Dragonite as they were leaving,Course,"Fu grinned a bit slyly,"We always have a little extra too."

"What's it look like?"Haley inquired further on curiously,wanting to know as much as she could about it before proceeding to use it.

"Heh,"Fu chuckled slightly,smoothing the bed sheet down some,"Now that's an easy one,just check right under you're nose!"

Frowning a bit at his uncomical sense of nearly dry humor,Haley took his advise anyways and glanced down anxiously to find a deep azure gemstone that didn't look quite like the other one,but more like it was cut from a mountain,hanging from her neck by a green ribbon that seemed to have been already on it.When things started to make sense without her having to ask,the next thing that came out was more differcult and the thing that still stung most about asking it,was the fact that this all could have been prevented by having stopped him sooner,but as she opened her mouth.A feeling of ambition and intent flooded her,as she instead only asked him with a daring grin,

"I only need to know two things,"she stated to him with slight presumption,"Where's he hiding and how can I get there quickly?"

Here she goes...

Haley sighed with irratation,as she tried to recall where he suspected the Dark Dragon had gone with all of the hypnotized Dragons,it was a place where the Magic World began at and where the origins of where one would need to enter the Magic World who didn't know any other way would go to.But it was confusing and was sometimes regarded as a hoax,however,Fu had told Haley that one time when Lahoshi was a young teen Chinese Dragon,he had been there and knew for sure that it indeed existed,

"I know he gave me this Transportation potion to get to it,but this is my 2nd time in Spain,"she groaned inwardly to herself and holding up the nearly empty green bottle she had had to throw on top of her to teleport,wrinkled her nose and spilled the last of it's elments on her.

Gaping in awe,Haley couldn't help but gaze upon the wide spread land of nothing but grass and rows of different assortments of perculiar-looking flowers.But something else caught her eye in the center of the place she had just wound up in,it was that of a golden palace adorned with patterns of gemstones ranging from sapphires,rubies and emeralds all around it's edges.Standing at least ten flights high and a long-wrapping porch that went around it.If there was an enterance to where someone could access all things magic,this was it.

"I've got nothing to lose,"Haley reminded herself impellingly,knowing that it was slightly her fault for letting him get away,"Except..."

She trailed off on purpose and fixedly started to make her way up the long and narrowing gold flight of stairs,but as she suddenly remembered one of the most rewarding privlages of being a Dragon,slapped the palm of her hand on her face and calling "Dragon up,",ascended to the top in a matter of only about half a minute.With a start,she carefully started to pass the large golden pilers that stood about 10 feet apart and made her way into a large room where she wasn't the least bit surprised to see all the Dragons she had ever seen before,over three-hundred of them,standing obediently together in long army-like lines that started in the front and went back farther into the long room.They were surrouned by what appeared to be a black eletrical-barred prison and completely unaware of what was there.

"This was eaiser then I thought,"Came an all too creepingly familiar voice,as the Dark Dragon flew into sight from a balacony on the right side of the room and was joined by what appeared to be two Huntsclan members in front of the cage as he landed,"All I had to do was snatch the only remaining piece of Dragonite to control these weak-minded simpletons,"he grinned corruptedly,"Since it was only gossip that was going around,some didn't take my arrival on to the sceene seriously enough.And now even the ones that did,are now mine to control as I wish and even more so,I will plunge both worlds into submission and I will take my Grandfather's place in no time."

Just his words made her shiver with horrid thoughts of what he might do to anything and anyone who stood in his way and the fact that he had defeated her so easily in thier first battle ever,didn't make it anymore reassuring.But another part of her knew that it was her duty to try and stop him.She owed it to herself and everyone who believed in her to try.Of course,it was true that she hadn't ever faced such a formidable challenger in her life.But then again,she knew she could do better once she got into it more.

"Hey tough guy,"She called down at him audaciously,rising into the air and then gently floating down just a few feet in front of him,"You might want to put some of those plans on hold,"she narrowed her eyes readily on him,"Because it might take you a while to get to them."

Yeah,she is a pretty bold fighter isn't she?But will she be able to stop the new Dark Dragon's now unveiled plans to take over not just different sections and places of the Magic World,but also the oblivious world of humans.Wow,I'm really into this!Well,I won't give too much away except that next ch. she f-uh...then she goes and trys to fin...um.OK,I'll just end this now before I blurt it all out.Stay tuned!

LP


	5. Enter the new Dark Dragon

**A/N:**Hola!I'm back from an incredibley long week and exta.Going camping,helping my 5-year-old cousin Joshua prepare for kindergarten while his parents are out of town on thier honeymoon,watersking and _some_ surfing,etc.Yeah,summers for me are basically long but worthwhile.Well,anywho,it seems everyone is readying up for the BB ahead,so without further delay,here's repiles!

Repiles:

**KrazieShadowNinja:**Er,funeral cakes?That 'is' weird.But you're not alone,my older brother Simon is like that.One time,when we were kids,we were tossing a football in the middle of the street and he spots a flattened kitty on the side of the road.Grinningly,he says,"Hey,you know how we tried potato pancakes last week,why not try cat pancakes this week?" Yeah,it totally grossed me out.And he hasn't gotten much tosome people's belief,Fu is actually six-hundred years old.But...really?A 600-year-old Magical Sharpi.How absurd?Right.

**Worker72:**Well,after Jake left.Some assumed he had been transformed to a darker force.But some,like Haley,believe otherwise.Well just have to see!Um,I think I might have reiviewed that.I dunno...lolz!

**YFWE:**Sup?For a while there,some pll believed that you had been abducted off the face of...I'm getting carried away aren't I?Well,I guess the Anamemous dude acutally did vanish off the face of the earth.Hooray!Well,not a "Hooray,he/she's gone!" more like a "Hooray,they might not come back!" I'll just shut up now and continue on.lolz!

**MegaLaMainacOfTheNorth:**An odor of battling must be going about for not just one but 'two' pll to use one of thier array of sensory organs twice in the same week.Did that make sense?Sometimes I say weird and unecessarily long things in place of sorter things.But anywho,YFWE just reviewed my story and hopefully updated!I wonder...is there more girls or guys here?I'd balance it out about even,but I'm not sure.But,update soon!

**CelloSolo2007:**You incredible fiend...how DARE you yell at me!The writer,the one who makes things up and then puts them down on this long but narrow strip of textbox!lolz,it's fine!Gosh,I didn't know pll could be so touchy or etc...But like I said,there's no harm in making small adjustments to minor errors.Always has been that way,always will be.Lighten up!lolz!

Well,I'd go on,but like most I want to get started!So,here it is!

Continueing...

For some reason or another,The Dark Dragon didn't appear to be the least bit surprised,as Haley faced him with strong assurance looming in both her presence and her attuitude.The two squared eyes,as they moved closer to each other,before Haley crained her head over to the right to catch a quick glimpse of the others to make sure they were okay,before looking up again and straight at him,

"You know when you do something like this,"she began to tell him vivaciously,but then grew more serious,"You make me want todo things that I rather not do,but seeing as I have no choice,I guess it has to be."

But he didn't respond,he just continued to stare at her.He seemed to have a change about him,something that wasn't as menacing as she speculated.However,as soon as she tried to look closer to see what that was,he clenched his teeth and started to move toward her more threating,

"You don't have a choice and neither do these fools,"he resumed impudencely,starting to rise up into the air as he pulled out the stolen Dragonite and held it out in front of her,"And I will make sure of that!"

Haley took that moment to look at her claws and puff at them lightly in a casual gesture,as she glanced over at him knowingly.But instead of seeing abeguiled Dark Dragon,she only saw that of an infuriated one.He stuffed the crimson crystal back into a small pouch he had tied around his waist and noticing the blue Anti-Dragonite hanging dantily from her amethyst neck and then turning to grin up at her perniciously,proceeded to lunge at her in an attempt to grab the cerulean gem right then and there.

"Oh no you don't!"Haley braced herself instantly,swinging her tail at him.

But he only took hold and body-slammedher down to the ground and before she could fall back,he came on top of her and pinning her down with a good amount of brawniess,reached down to grasp his prize,

"Is this all you have to offer?"he sneered questioningly,"I expected more."

"Good,"Haley shot back all of sudden,scroching him in the face and delivering a swift kick in his gullet to send him flying back only ten or tweleve feet,"Because I'm not through,"she told him intrepidly,taking the stone from around her neck and stowing it under one of her backward bending crest for safe keeping,before properling at him with fullforce and knocking him straight at the cage,"And I won't be,until you tell me more."

"Well,you've already heard my little plan supposively."He slowly but shakily got to his feet,dusting himself off and seeming to take on a more transparent side of himself,"I might as well give the clever one of these bunch of braindead baffons a clearer insight on my intentions and/or background.You see,"he started to approach her ominously,clearly just preparing her for his next move,"I grew up like any normal boy.I had normal parents,friends and so on.It wasn't until I met my Grandfather when I was nine,that he explained what my fate was.He had kept it from my father,because as you know,dragon powers skip a generation.But once he told me my destiny,I couldn't hold back."

The Dark Dragon paused to look down at his claws,which were long and dark,as he continued on somewhat modestly,"He taught me everything I know and everything I was to become,that I would have to leave home and travel with him to find the Dragonite,only then could the two of us rule although I still had to maintain a image in the day but soon...very soon...it would all be ours,that is,"he gripped both his claws into fists,as he turned to face Haley with scornful eyes flashing and a darkened aura starting to form around him,"It wasn't until you're brother destroyed him,that I was left on my own to train and gather former Huntsclan recruits as my new minions.And today would have been a day of success,but you stood in my way,American Dragon.You alone,are the only one who could stop me and put an end to my plans,but not all of us.Unless,no,impossible."

"What?"Haley inquired discreetly,not wanting to push him too far.

But at that moment a light sparked in her mind on what he was getting at,she got down in a fighting stance and waited for him to make his next move.There was no way he was suggesting Jake,_He's been gone for four years,_she thought to herself somberly,but her mind shifted back to her task at hand,_Oh,I don't have time to think about that!All I have ti-_

Her musing was cut short by a strange blue glow illuminating from behind the crest that her Anti-Dragonite.Reaching back and bringing it in front of her,she soon felt the warmth of it's radiance surging through her and closing her eyes,she could somehow feel it telling her to let it led her somewhere.She tried hard to focus back on her adversary,but the more she tried to resist,the more it pulled her in and compelled her to trust in it's powers and ablilites.Soon,she could feel herself slowly rising into the air and with it guiding,she flew out of the castle and making a mental note that the magic of her teleportation powers still had enough fuel in them to get her home to where she need to go,she materialize away.

_For once,I can't do this alone,_Haley admitted quietly,_Not alone,anyways.If I'm going to defeat him and his croonies,then I'm going to defintely need somehelp from an old protecter._

Ooo...getting good,isn't it?Well,the fun and thrills aren't over yet!Next ch. being next to the best part...well,as far as anyone other then 'I' know.But anywho,ch. 6 will be up as soon as I get around to it!C ya laterz!

LP


	6. At a lost for words

**A/N:**Hey y'll,now some of you have been wondering about the whole "Dark Dragon" being gone thing.See,The orginal DD was after him even after Jake dissappeared,but no ones seen him since.However,this new DD claiming to be his grandson has now come into the picture and well..oh shot,read reviews!Sorry,I was going overboard with revealing,etc

Repiles:

**Ananomous:**Wow,are you like amish or something?Sry to ask,but that's pretty...erm...interesting.Well,thanks for the review and the spelling tip.--

**KrazieShadowNinja:**My oldest brother's name is Jessie.But with the "I".Acutally,he was the level-headed one of the family.While the rest of us go horseback riding,hang-gliding (yes,it's perfect for it here in Idaho) and to the mall to shop,see a movie,etc.He's working that extra mile for something sometimes meaningless for some pll,lolz,just basically being a busybody.But anywho,here's the update you 'really,really' wanted.

**Worker72:**Good eye.Yeah,I revealed that one early.But there's even more of a twist as you read along further,so,you'll have to read to find out more.Because I'm not about to unveil anything more about the continuation of this story...lolz,But,I've proven to be bad about that!

**CelloSolo2007:**Confusion,eh?A thing of the past once you read this!lolz!

**YFWE:**Well,getting back at someone (otherwise known as 'revenge') simply means you're willing to sink to his level and pay him the favor.In rare cases,I have preformed such act.But only,on necessary occasions.Hmm,camp huh?I was a camp counceler a few years back.But DIP was a great story and deserves a better review then what you got.In fact,that's probabley one of the 1st 'flames' I've seen in this category.

**MegaLaManicOfTheNorth:**Aww.I hope you feel better and you 'may' have guessesd right.But no more then what I'm giving you already,lolz!

I'd continue on with my other repiles,but I'd 'really' like to get started and will reply to all reviews after this one!But this is the exciting part!lolz!

Continueing...

Lifting her eyes open,Haley's visison was blurred by the sun's rays coming into sight too quickly.She grunted a little,as she rose up into a sitting position on the ground where she was laying and shaking her head to relieve herself from some of the dizziness she was still feeling from her teleport,reached down to retrieve the Anti-Dragon which was laying only a few feet away from her,

"What happened to me?"She wondered aloud becloudedly,tucking the lazuline gemstone safely in her pocket as she realized she was back to being her human form and started to move forward in the still hazy view of things thatshe had yet to overcome,"Maybe I'll find Jake heeerrreee,"she cried out in surprise,as she found herself sliding down a small hill with only one foot on the ground,"Oh go...this isn't...I...Oof!"

Moaning some from her fall,Haley got up again to brush herself off,but only then did she see the mist that seemed to obscure everything around her start to part.As a grand view of rolling hills and mountains nearly took her breath away,it seemed all rather familiar.But not jumping to any conclusions,Haley determinedly morphed back into her Dragon form and started gliding smoothly over the large canyon to get a better look.

Suddenly,it all came to her.If her memmory was serving her right,this was the same place where Jake had been convicted four years ago,which made the feeling of dread and unknowingness within Haley come back after all that time.But with a heavy heart,she pressed onwards.

_Since this is where Jake disappeared to,_she formulated sensibley,flying passed what appeared to be some small homes on the edges of cliffs,_This is where I'll find him and hopefully make him see that we need him._

That's when something out in the distance caught her eye,at firstit was tiny and unfamiliar.But when she got closer,only then was she able to make out the distinguished form of a bird flying up towards the peak of one of the mountains that ended at the Valley.With a sense of fate pulsating through her mind and heart,Haley brought in her wings and with one giantly centered flap,barreled through the air at least 150 miles an hour.

The wind sweeped around her,as she continued at the same rate towards the bird-like creature.Upon getting closer,Haley thought it was on fire for a split-second,but then it dawned on her.Was this is a Phoenix?As she was coming on fast to it,she noticed that it had just turnedit's large head and with a startled look,it sped out of the Valley and into a wider range of even taller Mountains.Creasing her brow endeavouringly,she chandelled from where the Phoenix was and followed it rapidly in pursuit.

"There's a connection with this bird and Jake,"Haley said to herself presumptuously,gettinga lock on the large gold and red flared bird,as it landed just a few feet in front of a small cottage in a flat area along the randomly tall and short Mountains that spread far and wide,"I wonder if this could be it,"she pondered curiously,also landing not far from the small but quaint-looking wood and straw structure,"If this is...where Jake is."

Solicitously,she began making her way over to the neither welcoming yet non-opposing makeshift establishment that was making her more on edge every second she kept her aestival green eyes on it,but as she neared it,the huge bird with it's whole body emantaing bright and wonderous flame,started to block her path.It's sparkling steely eyes kept her stockstill,as she tried to divert it's attention else where,

"Here,see the pretty stone,"she gushed at it coaxingly,holding upthe Anti-Dragonite in theair as she started to circle the Phoenix around,with it's interest in the reflective and glossystone perked,it began to do as she wished it to,"That's a good boy,all I want to do is get over to the door..."

But the creaking of the wooden door on the small cottage abruptly made the Phoenix turn wild and capricious again,it poistioned itself in a fixed target on Haley and delivered a blast of it's flaming embers directly at her from around it's everlasting firey aura.Shrieking in horror,Haley ebbed back and useing a special technic she remembered,slashed one of her claws in the way of the fire and made it shot in opposite side directions.

"Whoa,chill,"Someone came rushing up to the upset fire bird and clamping an arm around it's long yellow beak,started to calm it down by whispering calmly,"Hey,boy.It's okay,no one's gonna hurt you."his voice sounded astonishingly familiar,as he continued to talk to him,"Everything's alright."

The stranger didn't take notice of Haley,until she started to back away a bit from the two.He didn't make any movement towards her,but he seemed to be trying to figure her out.She wasn't too sure if it was Jake or not,until the person who had haulted the Phoenix from continueing on,started to walk a few steps out of the fallen shadows casted from the Mountains and into the streaming sun light,which made her heart leap.

"Hey,"Jake barked at her roughly,his tattered baggy jeans,old white T-shirt and hair that was longer and combed back carefully,clearly obvious he worked outside alot,as he came to face her with a very unwelcoming look,"You think you can just come up here all uninvited and whatnot,"he told her impudently,making it a sign of his long-term trouble,"Sorry,kid.It doesn't work like that up here,you hearin' me?Who are you anyways?"

"J-J-"Haley stuttered hesistantly,all her previous feelings demolishing as she saw how hardened her brother seemed to have gotten,"Jake,"she persisted onwards,boldly standing her ground,"It's...it's me.You're sister."

All of a sudden,everything seemed to stand still.Her,Jake,the Phoenix,time,as they both just stood there frozen.Nothing moving,it was so quiet and unmoving that a pin could have been dropped,as Jake stared blankly at her.With widened eyes,he started to approach her slightly,

"H-Haley,"he inquired her coyly,his tone and expression starting to soften as he took in realization of her,"No.It can't be...you're...full Dragon now."

She nodded her head slowly,but feelings of the past seemed to be starting to take over as she dared to reply nervelessly,"It took me two years,"she morphed back into her old form,"But I did it...I...um...that is...with the,er."

But before she could finish,Jake came rushing up to her and swept her up in a very quick but tight embrace.However,he set her back down and almost without realizing what he had just done,started to move backwards.He seemed so taken back,that he didn't even notice as amid-back hair lengthed,green tank-topped and capri-wearing Rose came out to see what all the commotion was about.But when she saw the image of Haley standing there in a mixed state,she too seemed stunned and instead of actingimmobile like the other two,grabbed Jake by the arm and whispered frantically in his ear,all the while keeping her eyes on Haley.Who was wracking her brain for something to say that was smart.

"You guys live up here,"Haley finally recovered from her shock enough to ask them both gingerly,shallowing her pride and takinga few steps towards the still on-edge couple,"And I guess you know this Phoenix."

"He's one of the ones we raised,"Rose awnsered back automatically,uncertainity still present in her appearance,"We,well,Jake?"

"I think we need to talk,"Jake spoke up in an even and cool voice,walking over to place a hand on Haley's shoulder,as he lead her to the landing point of a nearby mountain,"So,"he began to ask her unsurely,as the two of them sat on a large rock at the Mountain's base,"What brings you...?"

"You've been raising Phoenix's all this time,"Haley interupted enthusastically,some of the old spark she used to have coming to life at that moment,"That's incredible,of all the things you could have been doing,"she suddenly became more aware of where this was leading to and pausing for a moment to think,continued on by asking,"But why?"

"Because it seemed likethe right thing to do at the time,"Jake sighed deeply,the question leaning towards two questions rather then one,"It's been awesome helping to try and re-grow the Phoenix population,"he turned to look at her concernedly,"How's everyone doing?I know it's been four years,but I think about the guys and our family alot,but..."

"They're fine,"Haley repiled quickly,struggling to keep a straight face,as she let the next thing blurt out,"Were in trouble,Jake,"she turned to face him gravely,telling him more in her eyes then anything,"A new Dark Dragon has come and hypnotized all the Dragons.He's...planning on useing them to help him take over the magic world _and _the real world!"

"Hold up,"Jake leaped from his place on the boulder,staring almost accusingly at her,"You're saying there's a 'new' Dark Dragon?"

"Yes and he's got some kind of partnership with some of the old Huntsclan member's going down,"she continued to execute infomation to him,climbing down herself as she went on earnestly,"He's the grandson of the Dark Dragon,no ones seen the original one for a long time.Jake...?"

He had grown strangely mute,as he started to head back for the hut that was being currently occupied by 3 medium-sized Phoenix's outside it looking rather famished.Sprouting her wings,Haley rose up and over into the air,planting herself firmly in Jake's path,she narrowed her eyes at him,

"You have to come and help me,"She told Jake with a strong-willed sense about her,as she crossed her arms and curled the sides of her lips up in victory,"So,"she inquired him idly,eyeing him with knowingness,"Will you come and help?After all,you could come and see what's changed."

"No,"Jake told her under his breath sorely,as he passed her reluctantly and began back towards the cottage,"I can't,it's not there for me anymore,"he didn't look back as kept on going,dismay starting to flood over him as he tried not to think about,"I'm sorry,Hal.I can't go with you."

"You're...what?"Haley retorted in disbelief,all her hopes of fighting along her brother's side and winning instantly diminishing,"You're saying you won't help us,"she went on a little more loudly,"You won't help me...?"

But he didn't awnser her,instead he went up to the eagerly-awaiting Phoenix's and began to pat them gently on the heads,as he went in to retreive what appeared to be a handful of glistening bird seed and tossed it out on the ground for them.The three flaming fowl exchanged offending looks with one another and went into a frenized hussle all at once,

"Jake,"Haley shouted hoarsely,running over and yanking his arm around to face her,"I'm not _asking _you just because it use to be you're job,I'm asking you because I'm you're sister and I need you.The world needs you,ever since you've been gone everyone has worried themselfs to no end thinking about you!You abadoned you're home,you're family,you're friends and you're life...But I never stopped believing after all this time!"

"Haley!"Jake yelled hotly,turning on her with increasinglyangered and dour eyes,fighting to control his temper towards her pesistence"You don't know what I'd face if I went back,the Dragon Council would lock me up faster then they could congradulate me even if I did help out,"he seemed to mellow out a bit,but finished by saying tenaciously,"Nothing you say could make me go back,besides,I'm only guessing that since you're probabley the new American Dragon,you could handle in on you're own-"

"Just knock it off!"Haley shot at him bitterly,spreading her wings and starting to hover in the air,"I thought if I found you,you would help me,"she told him in a cracking voice,the threat of tears starting to become intimate if she didn't act fast,"I thought you'd still be the brother that I use to look up to,even if I didn't always act like I did.I admired you and wanted to be just like you,thats why I worked as hard as I could after you left...that's,"she restrained herself from crying,"You've changed Jake,not just who you use to be,but you've forgotten how to care about others and do what needs to be done to protect the ones who care about you."

With no more reason to go on,Haley turned away and shot into a fleeting escape from one of the worse possible happenings in her life that could have tooken place.Leaving in her wake,a very torn apart Jake,who knew inside that she was right and he should help.But the feeling that he'd be apprehended the moment he arrived,still lingered near.As he turned to head back inside,he saw that Rose was standingbehind of him with her hair braided down to her feet and her Uncle's old sceptre in her hands,

"You know this day would come Jake,"she told him firmly,"It's time."

Well,this was probabley one of my best chapters yet!I hope you all got what you wanted to see in this one and the rest to come as soon as I got off my lazy rear end and get it in gear.C yaz!

LP


	7. Too tremendous to hold back

**A/N:**Sup!I'm pretty much running ragged this week and I'm only getting certain hours to do things.So,what better thing to do in my limited but very appreciated spare time then to write a new chappie!Now,the place I described where Jake,Haley,Rose,everyone else ended up will soon be explained.It's a little foggy at the moment,but hey,I'm working with it!This is sort of a switching chapter where it doesn't come in all at once like the other one.But it is hopefully filling.Thanks for R&Ring so far guys!Here's repiles,and yes,I'm going to take the time to reply to all repiles as promised last ch.So,here they are!

Repiles:

**KrazieShadowNinja:**Yeah,most guys like him.He's _okay_ when he wants to be,but other then that,he's a total weirdo!Oh,and don't call me darling.I hate that name,sweetie,pumpkin,anything like that ever since I was 6.Eck!Update you're story soon too!Cheerio...um,Crazy Ninja dude.

**AmericanDragonFan:**Lolz,it was by far my faviote one to write as well and to think I still have so much planned!You should really update you're story,American Shapeshifter,since I've pretty much gotten over my 'eeriely similiar plotline' scenario,it'd be awesome for an update.ttylz!

**YFWE:**Hmm,I had WB only a few months ago as well.But who can predict'em,they come and go asmost minor things do.Oh,you're not gonna believe this,well...maybe you will on account ofI sent you a meassage but I don't know if you recieved it or not,but when you posted on ShadowOfTheWind's forum,you posted on mine!How did I know...?YFWEyeah?Well,I have my sources.Hope you update DIP soon!Byez!

**MegaLaManiacOfTheNorth:**You're getting you wish!I read you're recent Mega Man story,I use to watch him as a kid and it wasn't bad.Update on Legacy soon though,I get kind of ansy when pll don't update after their 1st ch. of a new story within a week.Really,I do.lolz!

**Worker72:**Rest assured,things will turn out in the...um.Well Worker,you'll just have to read on to find out! -makes mental note to slap self upon ever nearly spilling beans again- As for Rose,she hasn't lost her touch and let's just hope Jake hasn't either,well acutally he... -slaps-

**AShortyWithAShortTemper:**Well now Short one with Short temper,I'm glad you think my writing is well thought up.And yes,sometimes I don't take all the time in the world to read thoroughly through my stories sometimes.lolz,it's cute how you use you're WORDS like that.Haven't seen you around much,or at all,but hope to...I think.Bye!

**EvilAngelOfDarkness:**Rockin' hard,huh?Sounds about right.lolz!

**Shepyt:**I couldn't put it better myself,update Control when you can.C ya!

Continueing...

The harder Haley flapped her wings,the more hazy things around her seemed to get,as she soon found herself back in the center of the large Valley she had followed the hotheaded and provocative large fire bird from and to a place she and person she didn't really care if she ever saw again at that moment,

_How naive and single-minded can you be?_she thought to herself implausibley,criticizing herself as she glided over a small stream that ran narrowly through the enclosure,_To believe that he would be the same after all this time and espeically after living with 'her' all this time!_

Sighing to herself,she came to a landing near the end of the watercourse and sat down to try and think on what her next plan of action should be.Jake was ambivalent about the whole thing,the new Dark Dragon was probably giving out orders to take over both worlds and Haley felt powerless to stop him.A small tear trickled down her right cheek,as she realized that even though she was at a major disadvantage.She still had to try and fight for everyone's sake,even if she couldn't get thehelp she needed,it was her duty as the American Dragon to go on no matter what.

So taking the oddly-shaped cyanean pendant,she gripped it firmly with one claw as she used the spell that she still had casted over her and used round 4 of her specially-attained teleportationpowers to goback to the place she was dreading at the moment.Upon arriving,she noticed that everything was much more still opposed to the livelihood she had felt in the place before.But as she opened her eyes to gaze at the libidinous and ravishing acres of flowers and plants,to her grim horror,all she saw was a barren wasteland of nothing but burned-out weeds and dry dust bowls.

"You like it?"An all-too familiar voice rang down fromthe very top of the large flight of stairs,as the besmirched figure of the Dark Dragon appeared and then began to descend down the steps at a rapid speed,his wings arched forward to make sure he landed just perfectly a few feet from her,"It was just a warm up to see how destructive my powers have become,"he grinned at her peccantly,sensing her fear,"And it seems to have worked out just the way I wanted it to,wouldn't you say?"

"You're so foul..."Haley snapped disgustedly,pitying the lost of so much life in so short of time they had been there,"Those are innocent humans and creatures you'll be hurting if you do this,"she told him lowly,her eyes squaring in aptness as she knew what was to come,"And you don't care."

"Hmph,"He scoffed impertinently at her,raising up a claw and sending an aleatory series of black lighting bolts in every direction that Haley would have to dodge it,hitting her as she tried to duck a few coming directly at her and sending her thrusting back into an exsiccated mound of dirt and debre,"You obviously do not understand what it means to be a full and accomplished Dragon,"trampling over to where she had fallen,he seized her by the scuff of the neck and raising her upwards and getting ready to give one last round directly in front of her to finish her off,whispered to her coldly,"You're Grandfather and Brother were fools.Not to mention,you have been taught very poorly and although this has been fun,it's tiring."

"Ayi!"Haley snapped wide awake at the last moment and delivered a swift yet powerful kick in the middle of his stomach,knocking most of the air out of him,"This one's for this place,"she announced robustly,sending her other foot flying into his back and then fell back as he tried to resume his bearings,she smiled smugly with her arms crossed and assumed a relaxed position in mid-air,"I'll be glad to give you more,when you catch you're breath enough to try to make a combat at me,that is.Whenever _that _is!"

"How did you do that?"he questioned her petulantly,as he gradually but shakily got to his feet and started to glare at her fierecly,"How did you overcome me like that?I was right on top of you and you still struck me!"

"If there's anyway to stop you from useing my Grandfather and most of the other Dragons who unselfishly put their lifes on the line for who others,"Haley told him steadfastly,retracting her claws in and out as sort ofa signal she meant it,as she went on to say,"Then I'm willing to fight."

Meanwhile...

Jake stroked the long and pointed xanthous bill of his oldest and most dominate Phoenix,Roland,as he gazed out at the widespread range of mountains that strangely seemed to be getting a bit more duller then usual,as memories and yearnings poured over him like gravy in a gravy bowl.A part of him was aching to go after his sister and do what he did best,whooping butt and saving the day.But of course,the other part of him refused to give in to such temptation as to interferring with something that was no longer his to interfer with.And that was saying a lot,since he had defeated both Huntsmaster and the Dark Dragon.

He vividly recalled the day that he and Rose had encountered the Dark Dragon as they had climbed the various hills sides and mountain peaks to find the perfect spot to go into what Rose had considered at the time 'temporary hiding'.But that had pretty much all changed,once they got into the thing that had gotten them even closer,raising and releasing Phoenixs.

Jake grinned a bit,it hadn't been and still wasn't glamerous.But it was something worthwhile and enjoyable to pass the time,but the day him and the Dark Dragon had crossed paths once again with him wassomething unforgetable.It'd had taken the combined strength,stamina,witts and cunning from both him and Rose to bring down the most sinister foe of them all.He loved every minute they were together after that,but he still had the misplaced feeling that he had betrayed everyone beyond forgiviness.Although he missed everyone often,the fact was that he had done something he felt at the time was right and in a way still did,but at the same time he didn't want to besentenced to a decade or more within the confines of an rusty iron-barred cage.

"I've gotten a lock on where they are,"Rose spoke up from behind him and Roland,coming over to sit on the edge of the cliff with him and look out at the perculiarly gloom feeling yet untouched scenary,"It took a few minutes with my Uncle's old Sceptre,but I managed to tap into it's detecting capabilites and it looks like their in some sort of inner dimension that seems to be the enterance to the Magical Universe.You know,a place where anyone's able to access anything magic,but how can that be?I-"

"Gramps went there when he was a kid,"Jake interjected suddenly,his line of vision still focused out in the distance,"He's one of the only ones who's ever been there and like you probably figure,it's basically just put as a fantasy unless somedude is wack enough to go and see for themselfs."

"You're nervous about all of this,aren't you?"She continued on concernedly,standing up and brushing herself off,"That's understandable,you've beenaway for so long and you don't know what'll happen when you go back,"reaching down slowly,she put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him up to his feet with slight ease,"Jake Long,you won't have anything to worry about until you acutally win and,I,for one think you're taking it too far not to do anything.What it comes right down to it Jake,you're still the American Dragon at heart and you know it."

Her words made him stand completely upright,as they sank straight from his head,to his soul.That's when he began feeling a familiar sensation,it was small and slightly unfamiliar at first,but it began to take over him at a relentless rush of realisation.As it seemed to just come to him,the feeling in question,being of undaunting courage and confidence.Something he hadn't felt in a long time and something he knew right then and there,he was going to go and put to use.As the new and improved,American Dragon:Jake Long of the NYC and all else who needed him.

Sizzling and/or spine-tingling,isn't it?Well,only one way to find out if both bro and sis's persistance will pay off in the end.Stay tuned for more!ttylz!

LP


	8. Never take things lying down

**A/N:**Y'lo folkies!Well,I can't say were really nearing the end yet,but I am saying that this is _far_ from over.As this will be the exciting,battle-out ch. with new surprises and twists around every corner.How can you help but not read on!Well,do that.But first,as always intended,check out reviews!

Reviews:

**YFWE:**So glad you updated DIP!Yeah,I just briefly saw you're 'familiar' name there and decided to say hey.But,c'mon,apprehesions only go so far when it comes to altering...stuff...and...erm,yeah!More stuff!I'm so stupid!lolz.That it's not even barely funny,well okay,maybe just a little.

**Worker72:**Ooo...you're good!Yeah,it probably gave him a run for his regin.But anywho,we'll just have to wait and see.Now,won't we?lolz!

**KrazieShadowNinja:**You're 'friends' call you that.OK...a bit bizzare.Oh,lolz,you're suppose to say "quote" at the beginning and then "unquote" at the end.And I'm glad you think that was very very very good.Because this'll be,even better better...and um...better!

**MegaLaManiacOfTheNorth:**Well,glad you're anxious to get on you're writing.And I think pratice shows,cause you're getting a lot better then before.Not that it wasn't good,but you're starting to develop a real...oh,now how should I put it?Knack for it!Keep it up.Byez!

I'd love to go on,but I'd also seriously like to start cause this is a long one!

Continueing...

She could feel her heart racing through her body,as she braced herself to defend againist the people and creatures she cared about and needed to protect.But as Haley got ready to put all her four-year experience to use at that very moment,she could feel him starting to loosen up a bit,

"What's up with you?"she inquired him warily,taking a few steps back as he appeared to be in some sort of emotional conflict with himself.

He only bared his teeth at her parlously,as he reared up on his hind legs and stretched out his wings to begin to take flight.But as he got ready for his aerial assult,his face suddenly tightened and his eyes started to widened in size,as he put his claws to his head and seemed to be somehow struggling.Like,he was trying to rid himself of something controlling and over-powering,but just couldn't seem to pace himself enough to do so,as he started to lean forward in his hurling posture.

"Are you..."Haley asked a bit solicitously,moving forward some and only curious to see what he had up his sleeve next,"...alright,dude?"

Without awnsering,the Dark Dragon slowly massaged his temples lightly and slowly got to his feet,but not without casting a dark and disdain look,as he rose up to resume his previous attack postion in the air and pointed his long,sharp claw in her direction,speaking with immense power in his voice as he projected a more domineering side of himself to her,

"Both of these worlds are unfit without a proper sense of guidence and as soon as I knock you clean out of the way with my superior Dragon Army,there's nothing else standing in my way,"his gaze shifted back towards the large gilded castle and then back at her to continue on ominously,"You see,I have to wait for the Dragonite to come into full effect which will take about twenty more minutes.So,until then...we fight."

With only those needed words to motivate her,Haley baled back bothher fist and was about to leap into the air as well and shoot a blazing blast his way.When she felt a firm but still somehow comforting claw squeeze her shoulder,she didn't hardly have to think twice,as she turned and smiled widely at the grinning face of her Brother.Winking,he jerked back his thumb towards the back of him with Rose and at least twenty large fervid fire birds,staring intently at the Dark Dragon as if to challenge him.

"So this is the all great and mighty original American Dragon?"The Dark Dragon interjected at that moment slyly,but his eyes seemed transfixed on Haley the whole time he spoke,"Funny.I thought you were taller."

Jake's grin only widened,"Yeah,it is funny.I thought you were uglier."

"Hmm,"He merely frowned,as his eyes went from Haley and started to scan Jake suspiciously from head-to-toe,"I suppose you think you're little phalanx and you three are going to stop _us_,"snapping his claws together,at least 40 Huntsclan member's appeared and assembled obiedently and orderly behind him,"Well,you're sadly mistaken if you think that's the way it's going to be.Remember,overnumberd means overpowered everytime."

A soild few seconds passed at that point,as the reality that they were indeed outnumbered 20 to 40 set in.And although Haley refused to give in and back away from the seemingly hapless odds,she still had to make sure Jake was confident inthe small but sturdy-looking squardorn he had put together.So turning her head questionably at him,she noticed he was still focusing his attention on the Dark Dragon and even though he wasn't saying anything at the moment,he still seemed to have faith in them.

"How did you get them to join up with you!"Rose blurted out in a stunned awe,as she started to look more nervous then she had when she had first arrived,"Huntsclan member's hunt Dragons and other Magical creatures,"she went on incredulously,"Not work for them."

"Being none of you're buisness,Thorn.The only thing I can say,is that you are the founder of this little act of treachery,"He repiled mistily,sensing he had hit a weak point on her without even really trying,narrowing his eyes on Haley and Jake,he snapped his claws again,"Hope you have fun."

That was all it took,before the Huntsmember's drew out their weapons and charged at them.Jake took that instant to size up the possiblites of the outcome of this whole ordeal,before giving the Phoenix's a sideways glance and nod forward.Stiffly holding thier heads up in reply,the Phoenix's circulated their coruscant wings and ascended as one to the sky.As the Huntsclan member's used their gravity-perpelling stealth boards to rise up as well,they directed their sceptre's at them and let loose a strange blue streak of lightening.Reacting fast,the Phoenix's almost simultaneously sent a surge of fire,which equally clashed with their attacks.

"Bring it on!"Jake called out arrantly,beckoning the Dark Dragon to take a swing at him,"Let's see what you're made of,if you're made of anything."

Flattening his ears down slightly,the Dark Dragon gave him a sort of toothy grin,as he lunged forward at full speed and with his right claw out-stretched and black static started to curl around his figures,it all looked pretty well grim and hopeless.But the moment that he was suppose to make contact,Jake materlized into thin air and leaving a very stumped Dark Dragon to gap in his wake,surrounded him with at least ten illusions of himself.Finally appearing above his head,Jake took his tail and giving him a good swing,sent him flying clear across the near deserted field.

"That's amazing,"Haley breathed impressedly,her eyes filling with shock and at the same time amazement,as the two well-experienced Dragons went to work at throwing punchs and defending themselfs,"Jakes...great!"

"Practice makes perfect,"Rose murmured from a few feet away,as she warded off an opponet,even though she kept her eyes on him,"It's what makes everything come together,"she went on briefly,as she jabbed the end of her sceptre into someone's chest and did flying kick the other way at another with her hands gripped on the handle and it's end wedged in the ground,"And believe me,Jake's gotten in a lot of practice sinc-"

Someone cut Rose short,as they came down on top of her and kicked her three or four feet.The masked Hunts member took a split second to look at Haley out of the corner of their eye,before resuming a fixed fight with Rose and the two of them started to battle as Haley could only watch on.

For some reason or another,she couldn't bring herself to assist in the fight that would determine the fate of both the Magic and Human world.And as she just stood there and pondered on it more and more,somehow or another,it became apparent.There was a sense of lost and confusion in the air,of deep uncertainity and scarred pride.It was all over the place and she couldn't help but feel drawn to it.It was crying out something,but what?

Into:Rose and the Mystery Hunts member's battle...

Rose's mind continueously wandered,as her challenger kept flashing all the fanciest moves out on her.Flash backs of all that had lead up to this came so rapid,she could barely grab hold of them long enough to examine them.When finally,the person threw out his right clenched fist and while she blocked that,was cut off guard when he reached out and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt,raising her clean off the ground,the person took hold of his mask and before pulling,spoke up in a clear southern voice,

"You should've figured it a while back,Rosie."The familiar sound of her cousin Leslie came to her all too horrifyingly,as the unveiled person under the mask was none other then her twenty-one-year-old cousin,"Back when I was taking you back to the NYC four years ago,I would've tooken ya up to my place first and knocked you out to deliver you to Huntsmaster.But,"she grinned a little wickedly,"What fun would that be?"

"You were one the whole time?"Rose inquired her almost contritely,a thin wall of tears brimming her eyes only slightly,until she grabbed Leslie's arm and body-slammed her over her head,"You were going to betray me,"she stated in a low voice,then it rose angrily,"You knew from day one about me and the Huntsclan!And you only came and got me to give me to them.

"Smart girl,"Leslie proclaimed breezily,jumping to her feet and dusting herself off,as she swiped up her sceptre and aimed it at her,"But not smart enough to escape from you're all-too over-wheleming fate I'm afraid."

Without realizing it,Haley bolted from her spot from thirty feet away and inhaling,shot a thin blaze at Leslie's gripped hands.Panicking,she tossed the staff down to the ground and frantically tried to blow on her hands,which had flames flying up as they began to catch on her.

"You're as bad as our Uncle was,"Rose proceeded forward,her deep blue eyes leering with resentment and distrust to one of the last few people she thought she could have trusted,"As for me walking out on the clan,"she went on as if Leslie had mentioned it,useing her foot to kick up her staff and then with both clutched in her hands,pinned her cousin down by the sides of her shirt sleeves,while saying sentiently,"I think I do much better as one of the good guys,then I ever did as one of the bad."

Briefly Into:Jake's and the Dark Dragon's...

Jake was keeping a good rythem going,as the two exchanged hits and blows relentlessly in their ever-changing battle lock.Occasionally,the Dark Dragon seemed a bit hesistant,but he always came back stronger and more differcult then ever.As Jake was soon finding out,

"Not bad,"he told him earnestly under his breath,"You're on you're toes."

"And I just keep getting better,"The Dark Dragon repiled quickly,as he used the moment of Jake momentarily letting his guard down to make his statement and landing his knee right in the center of his stomach,reached over to take a hold of his head,"Not to worry,it'll only hurt for a second."

But something made him release him,as he turned his head to face his nearly fallen army.Although they had putten up a very strong fight,his newly-recruited minions had been surmounted by the awesome size and powers of the still sizzling birds.Only a few were left and they had already taken off in the opposite direction.Flabbergasted,he brought his attention to the two Dragons and former Huntsclan member that stood before him and glancing off to the right side noticed one of his most well-trained members pinned to the ground by the points of two sceptre's,

"You think you have won,"he dissented them darkly,his eyes changing from their blazing cadmium,to a pierecing crimson,"You are mistakened."

Wow,and I acutally thought they were winning?Well,they probably will.Or they might not...well,really what'll happen is...um...so concludes this ch. and the next is sure to be just as,erm,good.Well,byez 4 now plls!

LP


	9. Suprises around every twist and turn

**A/N:**What's up?Well,to find out,you'll have to look down...Yeah,I'm humorless right now for some reason.This story is starting to near it's end,probably with just a few more chs. to go or so.But that doesn't mean I'm fresh out of ideas or anything!Here,as usual of course,are repiles!

Repiles:

**YFWE:**I haven't had a lot of time to get around and look out for updates,but I'm trying.Is this an excuse you may ask?And I awnser:Not really...I'm not making any sense,am I?Lolz,update soon and I'll try to keep a look out for them.But seriously,my life is compeletely wild at this point and time.When will it settle down again?Only time will tell.Byez!

**KrazieShadowNinja:**O-K.You're friends call you that...?You're _guy _friends?Hmm,you must have some pretty 'interesting' friends,KSN.lol,I don't know about hunny,but one time some of my guy friends came over to our house about five or six years back and,slipping through ahalf-open window at midnight when we were all upstairs watching TV,raided our kitchen and tossed eggs,milk,sryup,criso and a tube of Neopoliation Ice Cream around and left it for us to find.By the way,it's "weird" not "wierd".C yaz!

**Worker72:**Well,I can't gurantee things won't be differcult for them,but I also can't give out info but at the same time I 'can' tell you that you will find out in this very ch.And yea,it would be depressing then,huh?lolz!

**AmericanDragonFan:**Well,if you did supposively fall out then that wouldn't be the 1st time. -eyes YFWE knowingly- But anywho,update soon with you're story and I'll get around to reading it soon!Byez 4 now!

As most of you,whom I didn't reply to can imagine,I really want to get on with the story.But in the final news of my 'repiles' corner,I 'will' reply to everyone's review the following ch. after this.Until then,read onwards!

Continueing...

Haley could sense where this was going,as though she could have forseen it as things to come.The sky was starting to grow a sort of transcendental ebony,as wind from out of nowhere swept the dusty and vacant ground floors.Peering over at Jake from the corner of her eye,she was certain he was contemplating something over in his mind,as he suddenly turned his eyes to her and they locked.And for the first time since they had met up again,a strong and powerful mutual understanding was brought before them.As Jake nodded over to the slightly nevous-looking Phoenix's.

"They'll be our back-up,"Jake told her loftily,as the wind was picking up near them and some of the soil was rising up and shielding him and Haley from the others,"But we have to attack now,"he went on,pointing his claw to the increasingly expaning sheet of dust that was blocking them from him,"Before the wind dies down and we don't get this chance again."

Haley nodded back in agreement,as the two of them dispersed their wings and with the the sand sliding off their faces,rose into the air and dove into the unknown dust bowl.Making out the figure of the Dark Dragon just up ahead from them,Haley and Jake descended downwards and together,accumlated enough fire powerto create a large flaming ball.

"_Jake!_"

The sound of Rose's call for him,nearly made Jake drop the attack all together,but only when Haley glared his way to concentrate on attacking the Dark Dragon first.Did Jake reluctanly nod and together,the two of them sent the massive burning ball down upon the fading figure of the Dark Dragon,it's connective embers pierecing right through the decreasing whirlwind of brownish sand particles,as it struck the seemingly blinded Dragon below.Grinning triumphantly,Haley turned to share the thrill of the moment with Jake,only to see him disappear in the still thickened wall of air.That's when confusion on what to do next set in,

"What do I do now?"Haley wondered aloud,turning every which way as the vigorous,dirt-infested wind died down and she started to make out the large Phoenix she had seen earlier,flapping in mid-air just a few feet away,"Get lost,"she hissed at it impaitently,"I'm trying to find Jake."

But instead of retreating or even attacking,the large bird only nudge her arm with it's long,pointed bill and flew back down.To the possiblity it might be trying to tell her something,Haley sighed in defeat and followed it down to the ground.As it all cleared away and a sceene of grim horror meet her eyes,she didn't even look as the Phoenix she hardly even trusted, which took a place beside her and calmly awaited her decision.

"Where is everyone!"Haley screeched loudly,as only the barrien waste-land and an electric-barred cage full of squawking and squealing Phoenix's caught her eye,"They couldn't have just vanished like that."

Picking up the rustling sound of something up and behind her,Haley whirled around to stare with grief,as she knew insticntively where everyone was.Seething,she shot up into the air at the last moment and flew straight into the castle's entrance,where she saw the thing that she was dreading the most to see was at that moment within view.A struggling Jake and Rose where shackled back againist the support beams from the inside,as the Dark Dragon was in flight just thirty feet from where she was and was useing the Dragonite to further hypnotize the Dragons,as they began to move forward and the electic-cage around them started to short-circut,as his power over them started to intenify.

"Let me guess,"Haley's voice echoed up to where he was,her whole demeanor somehow cool and even,"You staged that whole thing as a diversion,so you could slip away undetected and finish what you already started,"she geared herself in a locked stance,as she let the fear of what might happen next fall to the back of her mind,"I bet we didn't even hit you,but that doesn't mean you're going to get away with it,not as long I-"

"Haley,get out of here!"Jake shouted out to her hastily,as he and Rose continued to try and pull free,"It's another trap,you're being ambushed!"

Before she could inquire him on what he meant,Haley felt someone grab hold of her tail and before she had time to react,tossed her a great distance out of the castle.Usingher tail and legs,she managed to push forward while still going at about forty miles an hour and hault just as she was less then half a mile from the clouds.Curving her wings to aline with the rest of her body,Haleyjetted back down to where her eyes met a smokey gray Dragon,who seemed to be older then some of the other Dragons,as it was turning to go back inside.But as soon as it's darkened eyes caught sight on her,the Dragon shot a blaze at a rapid pace.

"Whoa,"Haley breathed in surprise,as she just barely dodged the head-on furor and re-postioned herself where she was,"Talk about fire power."

Asshe was coming within just a few feet from the adept lackluster Dragon,she braced herself for the risky attempt she was about to perform and just missing another one of it's attacks,meandered around it and taking her elbow,proceeded to thrash it into the back of the old Dragon's head.At first the Dragon froze up but as it tried to turn and face Haley,it only managed to send out a puff of smoke before collasping all together.

"It does not matter,"The Dragon spat at her bitterly,as she changed back into the form of the banished former-counciler Chang,her blackeyes narrowing sharply on an uneasy Haley,"The new Dark Dragon will avenge my Master and both you're worlds will plummet into ultimate submission."

The aged woman was then still,as the blow to the back of her head sent her into an unconscious state,although she appeared to be alright.Haley looked over at Jake and Rose,an impulse to go over and try to free them surged,but as the Dark Dragon's new army of brainwashed Dragons were starting to march forward,she knew what she had to do.So,still assuming the Dark Dragon thought that Counciler Chang was still keeping her prequipped,Haley bolted into the air and with her tail,slapped the Dragonite out of the Dark Dragon's claw and whipped out her own Anti- Dragonite.With her finger's crossed,Haley winged it by extending it out and in front of the Dragons,which amazingly haulted them from moving,

"That tears it,"he roared in outrage,catching the Dragonitein one claw while shooting streaks of dark lightening at her,"You have foiled my plans for the last time!I tolerated you at first,but now you're just a pest!"

But as the lightening was coming dangerously close to her,while her attention was focused on just maintaining a strong hold over the other Dragon's with her glowing azure stone,Roland came out of nowhere and putting one clawed-foot up in his path,caught the assault with ease.

"Trade?"Haley inquired the bird gratefully,handing the stone to him,as he quickly let her take hold of the with held black lightening as if it all where just trading cards,"Thanks,"she thanked him,as she faced the Dark Dragon with resolute burning in her emerald eyes,"You see,what goes around...unforunately for you,comes around.You think you can just waltz up out of nowhere and take over every Dragon on Earth without insulting the first two American Dragons,if so,you're completely mistakened."

The two circled each other,as the Dark Dragon seemed to be wincing with obvious tension.Although he didn't appear to be wanting to make an effort,the second he seemed to let his guard down some and she wasn't as fixed for a brief second,he lunged for her in a last attempt to stop her.But catching him on the rebound,her senses quickened enough forher to remember to shock him.The attack took him by surprise and sent him hurtling back onto the balcony.Only when the power of the blast had seemed to absorb and subside,did Haley gently float back to the ground and take a few steps forward.But as the curling black smoke parted,it revealed to her aboslute disbelief,the form of the and only,Alex Robinson.

Well,in an unlikely (partly that is) turn of events,it seems the idenity of the new Dark Dragon has been seen.What will the future hold for all?Find out in the dramatic conclusion of...Dragon Steel!I always wanted to do that.

LP


	10. Listen to your heart

**A/N:**What's up?Y'll ready for the next to_grand _finale?Or are you just ready for me to stop talking?Either way.Now,if you're wondering if I'm going to stop writing here,my awnser is,not a chance.But it sort of depends on whether I get around to it or not.And if and when I do,it'll be based on Skyler (Jake and Haley's younger) brother as the third American Dragon and Jake as his Dragon Master!I also may write a oneshot before this.But as I will be focusing on my TT story,Of Stars,Fires And Flares...it could be a while.But enough of my consistant rambling,here's the next to the final piece!

Repiles:

**YFWE:**Hmm...weird.Everyone else guessed.Oh,c'mon!You at least had to of been just a 'bit' suspicious.No one stands out that much 247,curiousty is a human nature and I'm rambling again,aren't I?Hope you update DIP and you're Rescue Me fanfic.Well,c yaz later...Spoiler guy.lol

**MegaLaManiacOfTheNorth:**Well,it's not all of what you might expect.I mean,the possiblity of Alex being the Dark Dragon was pretty good,but what do you think will happen next?Hah!You don't knowknowknowknowknow...do you?Anywho,update soon on you're Legacy story,I'm inching to find out what happens.Um,not literally 'itching'.lolz.From blurting out stories,to puns,to...need I go on?lolz.

**KrazieShadowNinja:**You're really obessed on this topic,aren't you?For some reason I thought you guys did know each other in 'real life',oh well.How can you not understand on he skates?Well,technically it's just a 2D-drawn,semi-pixaled image that's made to seem like a real charator,but then again I'm no Tony Hawk myself.I can surf and snowboard well.lolz!

**Shepyt:**We all need to find out,Shepyt,we all need to find out.lolz!

**Worker72:**Good question,guess you'll just have to read on to find out!

**EvilAngelOfDarkness:**You know what,I really like the way you use chatspeak.Normally,I can't stand it if it's not instant mail or txt message,but for some reason you make it seem okay.Well,byez 4 now!

Continueing...

The whole sceene at that moment,seemed to make everything change for Haley,as she stood only five or more feet away from the boy she had a crush on.Astonishment,as well as a bit of confusion and anger,draped every last nerve of her body in such an intense,burning sensation,that she didn't know whether to inquire him on what he was doing here or attack him for lack of better reason.But even in this state,she tried to manage,

"Alex,are...are you alright?"she asked him warbly,ignoring the warnings she was being given from in her head to some of the others telling her to get away,as she took a few akward steps forward,"Can you still talk?"

"Haley,"Jake finally started to call to her more loudly and urgently,as the eletric cuffs around his wrists and ankles were starting to lessen their hold on him,"Don't get too close,"he told her firmly,"He could be bluffing."

But despite it all,she was still tenacious to find out more about what was going on,even though she tried to block the fact that he could really be evil out.With a heavy heart,Haley shifted back to normal and with the Anti-Dragonite clasped in her right hand,she moved just a little bit further towards him.However,before she could reach him,he started to stir,

"H-H..."He stuttered lispingly,his amber eyes widening in equal amazement at the sight of the person he never thought he'd see,"Haley,"he breathed under his breath unsurely,"You're...the American Dragon?"

Just at that moment,a loud booming sounded from above and caused everyone to temporarily turn their attention to the Phoenix and then down at some mystifed-looking Dragons,who seemed quiescent at the moment from the spell that had been strongly brought upon them.But in just a matter of seconds,Laoshi began to put his hand to his head and then staring out and taking in the picture that didn't seem to take long to figure out,narrowed his eyes on Alex and then turned to a still stunned Haley,

"I knew this moment would come,"He told her with an understanding nod,as the Phoenix at that very moment dropped the Dragonite near Haley's feet and she reached down without even really knowing why and picked it up,"You need to fuse both the gems together and aim it at the Dark Dragon,with their combined powers,nothing dark or evil may conquer,"he wrinkled his brow as he saw her doubt,"Just hold them together and the two will coalesce with one another without differculty."

"No,I need to find out something."Haley retorted resolutely,biting her lip a bit at the fact that she was disobeying her Grandfather who had taught her everything she knew,"Why did you do it?"she snapped her head around at Alex and demanded earnestly,"You're not evil,I know you're not Alex."

He turned his head to aviod looking her directly in the eye,as he started reluctantly and heavily,"I didn't want it to be this was,Haley...I never did.But one thing led to another and I couldn't help it,"he tried to lock his eyes back with hers,but when he found he couldn't,he just grumbled miserably,"Of all the paths,this one was the one I was destined for."

"What are you saying?"Haley rose her voice slightly,suspicsion starting to cloud her already buzzing mind,"That you can't help it?"she shook her head and then pressed him for more,"I won't accept that,tell me more."

"There's not much to tell,"Alex repiled blankly,an emotionless void starting to form and an unfamiliar dark expression starting to reflect what he felt coming to pass as well,"I went to go live with my Grandfather whilemy parents divorced,we went into hidding and I trained with him when I wasn't in school,he was killed by the first American Dragon and I wanted to take his place for the greatest attemptat dominating both worlds..."

"I refuse to take that from you,Alex Robinson!"Haley argued with him definitely,even though she felt somewhat betrayed,she still could hear his words lingering within her and she wouldn't stand to hear him give up on himself,"You have done some things that I can't forgive you for,but you have to have some kind of regret,otherwise you wouldn't be have said-"

"Haley!"Laoshi interjected suddenly,his voice thickened with worry for her and distrust towards Alex,"He is a descendent from the consumed form of darkness itself,he has just as much potential and power to do what his Grandfather did and that is why you must destroy him now,why he's weakened and submissive.To put an end to this once and for all."

"Grandpa,I can't!"She shot back angrily,buttry as she might,she couldn't conceil the tears that were starting to blurr her vision and making her look desperate,"I know what he's capable of,but he's still my friend,"she turned to stare at him with hopeful eyes,as she continued to go on persistently,"Don't you remember what you said to me,it doesn't have to be this way Alex.I just don't understand why you did this...Why?Because my brother defeated you're Grandfather?He had too,he was pure evil!But you're not,I don't believe you ever were and aren't now...Alex,I lo-"

"You don't think I tried resisting him!"Alex lashed out all of a sudden,his eyes burning with years of unshed tears of anger and trama,"I tried running away countless times,tried to get help and even tried fighting him."he shallowed hard,as he got to his feet and started to limp over towards her,his hand starting to produce eletrical black surges of lightening directly at her,"I'm sorry Haley,I have don't have a choice.Even with him gone,his hold over me will never cease and no matter how much I don't want to,I must.It's my fate and my fate,American Dragon,is to take control of it all."

"I'm sorry too."Haley whispered quietly to herself,her head bowed and a few stray tears starting to trickle down her cheeks,but she turned on him as well as she shouted out boldly with all of her strength"But I can't let you hurt anyone else,even if it means having to eliminate you completely!"

With a drastic change of heart,Haley took both the red and blue gemstones and as they slowly pulled together with a sort of magnetic force,she enclosed them in her palms and then lettingthe bright flashes of carmine and cerlean illuminating from the confines of her cupped hands,Haley braced herself and let the brillant power pour out and the entire room was engulfed in the shimmering panels of overflowing light and the two powers to decide the Universe's fate,clashed massively together.

But as the it all started to fade and there seemed to be nothing or no one left,all the emotions Haley still felt for Alex came rushing back in that instant and she raced out onto the balcony where just a small smoldering,blackened spot on the ground remained.She tried hard to hold back tears,but as the smoke seemed to almost take on the form of a Dragon and drift off into the air,her eyes glistened softly and moistly.

"You did the right thing Haley,"Jake told her solacingly,as he two gazed up into what appeared to be floating yellow embers descending off into the world,"He was trapped and you...how should I put this,set him free?"

"It's okay,Jake."Haley sighed leniently,as she came to the realization that in a way,she had done the right thing,"It's...better for everyone I guess."

"What happened?"Rose inquired Jake curiously,as she came up from behindthem and looked up as well,"Is he...gone?Did Haley defeat him?"

But before anyone could respond,the sound of small feet running towards them made everyone pause and it wasn't until someone chorused the words,"Sissy,sissy," did they turn as one and a small boy with light-brownish hair and giant chocolate brown eyes run forward,Haley smiled with relief and opened her arms as the toddler ran over and jumped to her from three feet away with the help of his tiny but sturdy Dragon wings.

"Skyler,"Haley addressed the boy euphorically,just for that one moment was she feeling better then she had in a while,"Are you alright?"she pryed him off her waist and asked him seriously,"You're not hurt,are you?"

He shook his head vigorously,but then he turnedto glance at Jake and then tilt his head inquistively,as if to tryand figure out who he was.Finally,he grinned from ear-to-ear and asked Haley in imperfect English,considering he was only three-and-a-half at the time,

"Haywe,is dat dah Dwagon from da stories?"

"You mean the ones I told you about,"Haley guessed randomly,but she only smiled at his correct match and nodded,"Yeah,he's the first American Dragon.And he's not only that,"her eyes wandered up to Jake and then back to Skyler,"He's also our brother and probably the best one ever."

"Brawder?"Skyler asked her in slight confusion,"I gotts a brawder?"

But instead of waiting for an awnser,he only squirmed out ofher arms and jumped straight up into Jake's,who was so surprised by the fact that he even had a younger brother,that he just let him without really thinking about it and still didn't even know what to think once he had him.

"Wow,"Jake laughed a little tooken back,"I...I have a baby brother named Skyler,"he chuckled nervously and added,"What're the odds?"

"7-Million to one."Haley awnsered teasingly,putting a little bit of her old sauciness into her awnser,"But of course,that's just a random guess."

"Jake,"Lahoshi spoke out in a bit of an unsure but still determined voice,makingit obvious he was tied up with too many conflicting emotions to really say anything more,as he and the Dragon Council stepped forward.Almost completely unphased and cool from the incident that could have taken place and transformed their lifes forever into darkness.

Rose backed away with fright-filled eyes,but Jake took her arm and pulled her close,as he stood his ground even though on the inside he was trembling with just as much fear and shame as she probably was or more.But whatever was to become of this whole ordeal,nothing would ever be solved by running away and Jake knew that now more then ever.

.A bit of a sense of De Ju vu in this,huh?Well,there won't be in this next ch.I PROMISE!I sort of confused some pll who didn't read this last part when I first posted it.So I just...nevermind!Stay tuned for ch. 11 the finale!

LP


	11. Raining with redemption

**A/N:** -sighs- FINALLY!The final ch. is in place and we'll finally get to see what happens to Jake...But before that,I bet you're wondering why I said "we"?What,you didn't just assume I was the writer or...oh,right,I am!Curse my annoyingly short attention spand,anywho,thx for all you're reviews you guys.I may write a oneshot about Haley and Alex...sometime next month...when I'm not busy as a Junior in college,a busy aunt taking care of my niece and two nephew's,aren't cramped with extra work and trying to treat my new Dog Taina's ear infection (a small highland terrier mix)who needs the attention and other stuff you don't care about.Replies!

Replies:

**MegaLaManiacOfTheNorth:**Don't worry,everything works out...hey wait a minute!I'm not suppose to tell you guys anything,thus I'd spoil everything.Phew,good thing I caught myself there.You have a twin?Lolz.

**Worker72:**Oh,you're very right.But remember,they were all 'forced' to leave what they were doing and go to Alex.More on the place they are at the current moment will be revealed soon enough and as for the Huntsmember's...well Worker...what do you think will happen?Acutally,their still passed out from Jake and Rose's pack of Phoenix's.

**YFWE:**Sry I mislead you on the last ch,I just didn't have the time or etc. to wrap it all up there,so I just left the top alone figuring it would be a 'surprise' when I just suddenly formed a cliffhanger as the Dragon Council got ready to deal with the situation at hand.But,it all ends here...promise!

I'd love to go on...(you know I would) but I think most of you want the finale once and for all.So here I,LP aka Lavenderpaw aka Miranda aka Mira (which I'm called for short),present you with the grand conclusion!

Continueing...

All eyes fell on the sight that was taking place,including those of Dragons that knew Jake and those who had only heard about him,as the Dragon Council glared intently at him.Jake sighed inevitabley,as he knew this would probably happen,he turned to start walking over to Haley and gave the befuddled young half asian boy back to her,but not before he put a hand on her shoulder and told her reputably,

"You've grown up alot over the last four years,"he tried not to sound too emotional,as he ruffled Skyler's hair and smiled at them both once,before backing away,"And believe it or not,I'm very proud of you."

With that,he gave Rose a quick hug and whispered something to her,before he and the Dragon Council went back inside the castle to discuss what to do next.A few were somewhat surprised that Jake was going so willingly,while others felt sick of what they might decide,outraged by Jake's past actions or just relieved to either see him or it was over with and now they only had to do something about Jake.

They all sat down at a long,gilded table,Jake at one end and the others on the other side.Laoshi sat nearest to him but didn't really try to make too much eye-contact just yet,he still was uncertain about the whole dilemna and didn't really know what to make of his runaway grandson.Although,he still held faith that the sentencing wasn't too severe.

"American Dragon,you had proven time and again to be very 'with it' when it came to you're Dragon duites,"An African American Council began in a levelheaded manner,but he soon grew a little more rigid as he continued,"But as that was four years ago and you were charged,it now appears you have come back to face up to what you have to."

"Even though that is noble,it still is unexcuseble what you have done in the first place and I think an additional charge should be added right away,"A white-bearded one added more austerely,"I,for one,am somewhat appaled though,"he lightened his temper a bit,"Where have you been all this time,child?If all this weren't enough to fill one's head with confusion."

"Well,it's not like we've been just hidding out or anything,"Jake repiled to them all scrupuously,keeping his eyes glued to the gold surfaced table that was even more irradiated by the sun starting to stream though the large opening of the palace entrance,"Me and Rose have been raising Phoenix's,"he glanced up and tried to offer a small smile,"I mean,they were nearly insticnt.Something had to be done to raise their population."

"Excuses such as that do _not _take away from the fact that you not only didn't serve the time you were suppose to spend behind bars and the only reason you'renot being arrested now on fleeing charges is because..."But the Council member who was a middle-aged man,only put his fingers up to his temples and started to rub them in relentless aggravation,"I don't know,"he sighed raspily,before turning to the others,"What do you think?"

"Although the former American Dragon has made some rather dilberate and non-dilberate critically circumstantial choices,"The Dragon Council member from the fire test at Jake's Dragon Summit contributed with a furrowed brow,looking Jake directly in the eye before he continued on,"If it wasn't for him,"he almost mock smiled sideways,"We might all not be here right now and considering he is the one who defeated the original Dark Dragon,the Huntsmaster and helped bring the Phoenix population up from which otherwise may have gone insticnt,I think he deserves some regonition for his efforts in defeating some of out greatest foes."

Over half of them murmured in agreement,while the others just either argued fierecly or just leaned back in their chair and glowered bitterly at Jake.But after they went on deliberating for what seemed like forever,over Jake,Rose,the Phoenix's,etc,they turned as one to look at Jake.He held his breath as they made their decision right then and there.His four years at large,where at an end and he was almost glad.

Meanwhile with Haley...

Watching from up on one of the golden,blocked rails that ran down the long fleeting rows of stairs,Haley nearly grinned in amusement as the Dragons from all over the world were taking in the Huntsmember's into custody,while still keeping a wary eye on the Phoenix's,big and small,drifting just a hundred feet up above them in mid-air.

"You don't think the Dragon Council will go to hard on Jake,do you?"Someone from down below inquired up at her nervously,upon looking downwards Haley saw the still on-edge Rose staring up at her,"I mean,it's not really his fault about what happened in the first place,"she started to twirl some of her blondish hair around her finger,as she glanced over at the sight before them,"I just don't want him to take the blame..."

She trailed off carelessly and turned to lean her back on the auric wall,sliding down onto the ground and bringing her legs in,only waited and watched the sceene unfolding in her mind.Her worse possible fear of being captured was intimate at this point,had she forgotten who she was or really,who she used to be?But she wouldn't run,she'd never leave Jake.

"I believe people make mistakes sometimes,"Haley spoke down erratically,her face free of any emotion that might stir anger or more tears within her,as she strained to look out at the Dragons tying the Huntsmember's hands behind their backs,"I believe we do things for a reason,even if were not sure at the time why,"she sighed deeply,as she swang her legs over the side and put her chin in her hand,while gazing out into the sky,which was starting to show the sun through the blackened clouds,but then said advertantly to Rose,"I don't think you're evil,you probably never were and in a way,I don't think Alex really was either."

Rose nodded slowly and got to her feet as the Dragon Council descended down the stairs with Jake,"Sometimes we just take the wrong paths,"she watched as Haley jumped down to the ground just a few feet away from her,"But that doesn't mean people can't change for the better."

The two smiled with a sort of understanding and then anxiously watched as they were nearing the two of them,but they couldn't tell by the look on Jake's face whether he was free to go or not.That's when Haley remembered she had let Skyler go off and play with one of the younger Phoenix's,whirling around she sighed in relief when she saw the two playing tag in mid-air,as the Dragon Council and Jake arrived.

"The American Dragon...and,erm,Thorn,"The eldest Dragon Council member started to announce hoarsely,as he let them know what they had finally agreed upon,"Despite past and recent events,good and negative,"his corrugated face tightened as she lifted the sides of his mouth in a wide but quick smile,"Are free to go,but only under the condition that they check back with us regularly and continue to care for the Phoenixs."

All of a sudden,a ripple of appaluse broke out and everyone turned to see that everyone who had bounded together the semi-conscious Huntsmembers,were cheering and hooting out in Haley,Jake Rose's and the Phoenix's honor.But just as it didn't seem that it could get any better,the sun started to show through the clouds completely at that point.

Haley winced slightly,as she felt a droplet drop onto the front lid of her eye,but as she turned to look up,was astonished to see that the Phoenix's had begun tearing excessively from where they were still up in the air.And everyone watched with even more growing puzzlement and wonder,as the dazzling and brightly coloured flowers that had died out when the Dark Dragon first unleashed his regin,started to blossom back like magic.

And all though they were getting showered on by them,just seeing what could happen when you tried a hand or claw at redemption,made everything from nearly everyone's standpoint alright.As a sense of halycon was returning to the place people once didn't think even exsisted.

Back home...

After having visited with their Grandfather and Fu Dog for a while,all three siblings walked down the familiar street that they had lived for nearly eleven years,each eager about one thing or another.For Jake,it was just going home to see what he hadn't seen for a while,for Haley it was that her brother was back and for Skyler,it was wanting to go watch cartoons.

"Wonder what Mom and Dad'll say when they see me,"Jake mock complained,as he glanced down questioningly at his tattered and torn clothing,"I mean,"he tried to manage a chuckle,"I'm not exactly,clean cut."

"I think they'll just be so surprised to see you,that they won't have time to think about anything else,"Haley repiled back briskly,as the evening air brushed againist her face and sent long wisps of her ebony hair flying out,"Speaking of which,their they are now waiting for us."

Jake gulped a bit,as his parents frowned at first about his appearance,but when they saw his face more closely and instant recognition set in,all was fine.He just about passed out,as his Mother came galloping over towards him and was holding him so tight he thought his lungs would collasp.

After some quick questions and brief comment were exchanged,the family went inside and had a long talk about what they had been doing and what would happen next.Although Jake's parents wanted him back in school,Jake finally got through to them by explaining just how great the significance of what he had been doing was to him and to Rose,who was currently getting ready to go visit an Aunt on herMother's side un Califonia,only she didn't quite know when she would be returning.

Finally everything was settled,Jake would be allowed to continue his care of the Phoenix's,provided he still get an education of some sort.He and Rose could go back to living where they were and Haley would go on with her duties as the American Dragon.Everything was settled and things from then on would go on somewhat more normally if not strangely.

Around Midnight...

For some reason Haley couldn't sleep,as she just sat on her window ceil and gazed out at the endless constellations out in the purpleish,black sky.She still couldn't believe all that had happened and how close she had come to losing so much but still gaining quite a bit as well in one day.

_Sure,_Haley mused contently,as she layed her head againist the large pillow and resting a little more,continued to think,_It won't be exactly the same without Alex to obsess over and Jake not living here_...

Her mind drifted steadily,as she felt the drowziness from her longest and most challenging adventure ever take it's toll on her,but as she concentrated on the white luminous moon that hung over head and just the sheer gurantee that a new and even better day would emerge,she dared herself to think once more before zoning out completely,

_So,it didn't take much,_she grinned deviously,"Just some Dragon steel."

The End.

And so...it ends.Was it good enough,I hope?Well,hopefully it was and I have to wrap this up because I have some major errands to attend to.Nothing to big,but just something that could change my live forever...Lolz,until next timemeh folkies,c yaz later! PEACE!

LP


End file.
